Consumption
by Black Omochao
Summary: The Alien Fighters specialize in fighting Aliens, but now they must fight Mutants and a strange force threatening to consume the Earth, and more, can they win? Needs to be revised.
1. Prologue

Here we go, starting Consumption! My first serious Alien Nine fic, since I've never read the Manga I can only go by the Anime, so this will probably be incompatible with the Manga, so lets just say it is a AU from it, so this doesn't take place very long after the Animas end, like a few weeks or something, I'm also disregarding those parts at the end like Kumi being dead, now then time to start, I don't own anything related to Alien Nine, anyone you don't recognize is mine.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Prologue

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Two soldiers entered a strange moist cave, it had veins on the walls and tentacles squirming about, it seemed to be alive. One of the soldiers looked around uncomfortably.

"Why do we have to investigate this anyway?" He asked, the other soldier sighed.

"Look we need to look out for anything that could mean dangerous aliens, this thing looks pretty alien," the second soldier explained as they continued to walk further into the strange living cave, but unbeknownst to them a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows. The eyes glanced down at what looked like a rock and two hands picked it up. A bang was herd behind the soldiers and they glanced back.

"You go check that out," the second soldier ordered the first.

"Why do I have to?" the first soldier whined.

"That's a order soldier!" the second soldier growled and the first sighed.

"Yes sir," the first said walking over to where the sound came from. As he approached he spotted a rock and picked it up "A rock huh? But who-" he began but was cut off by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a 13 year old boy with reddish hair and purple eyes, who was wearing strange rags for clothing that seemed to be sawn together from many articles of clothing "What the? What are you doing here, you shouldn't-" the soldier began but was cut off by the boy grabbing his wrist and tossing him using incredible strength.

"Mother doesn't appreciate intruders," the boy said sinisterly. The other soldier ran over hearing the commotion.

"What's going on-what the-a kid!? The second soldier said in shock and didn't have much time to react before the boy slammed him into a wall with ease. Tentacle dragged both unconscious men away easily and the boy smirked.

"Mother how long till complete consumption of earth?" the boy asked seemingly nothing.

"Hard to say, we have only just begun, it will probably be awhile though, so I suggest you get comfortable," a soft yet sinister voice echoed throughout the living cave. The boy nodded.

"Yes Mother," he said as he headed for the exit "I am going out," he said.

"Very well, be on the look out, I am going to send a mutant out soon, you might want to watch," The voice called Mother said in amusement and the boy nodded.

"I will keep a eye out for it Mother," the boy said, he then reached into a bag he had strapped to his back and pulled out what appeared to be a Borg, a black Borg with completely white eyes and several spikes across it's back, it was still as a inanimate object not even breathing. The boy placed the Borg on his head and it suddenly launched it's drills out of it's wings. The drills covered the boy from head to tow and then coiled off of him to reveal he was now wearing what appeared to be a suit of armor made of Borg flesh, he was completely covered and the Borg looked as though it was his head, oversized Borg wings spread out of the back of the armor witch drills sprung from and he used to run off into the distance.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

That is the prologue, just setting the stage, the actual Alien Nine characters will be in the next chapter, so review to tell me what you think, and remember constructive criticism is good.


	2. Beast

The first real chapter of Consumption is here! Lets just cut to the chase! I don't own anything related to Alien Nine, anyone you don't recognize is mine. Also I don't own the alien in this chapter but it's not from Alien Nine, can you guess what it's from?

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Chapter 1: Beast

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Kumi, Kasumi, and Yuri approached the alien ship that was in the middle of the school grounds, while there teacher Megumi watched from afar. Yuri looked scared as they approached the ship, Kasumi looked excited, and Kumi looked serious.

"Ok rock, paper, scissors time!" Kasumi said happily. Yuri frowned.

"No I always lose that! Please can we do something ells to decide?" Yuri asked. Kasumi smiled.

"Don't worry Yuri, this the time the one who wins goes! Nya!" Kasumi said gleefully and Yuri smiled slightly, but Kumi frowned.

"What?" Kumi asked staring at Kasumi.

"Just go with it, all right. Nya!" Kasumi said and Kumi sighed and nodded and they began.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they called out.

"I win!" Kasumi shouted happily "Nya. Guess I check!" Kasumi said with enthusiasm. She then climbed up and peered inside the ship "Hello? Any aliens in here!?" Kasumi called into the ship while Kumi and Yuri watched.

"At least it wasn't me this time," Yuri said content.

"Look out below! Nya!" Kasumi called, and then what looked like a Caterpillar landed on Yuri's face, it looked like a Caterpillar only much bigger, but still rather small, like the size of a small dog, it was green with really big innocent eyes, and what appeared to be a pink horn on it's head.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuri screamed as she and the alien both panicked "Get it off! Get it off!" Yuri cried as she attempted to shake it off.

"Caterpie!" the alien called out scared. Yuri's Borg sighed and used his drills to nock the alien off of Yuri. The alien then proceeded to run from them.

"Get it!" Kumi ordered as her Borg shot out it's drills attempting to block the alien. Kasumi chased after the alien trying to grab it by herself. Suddenly the alien turned to them and sprayed what appeared to be vary sticky web or silk witch covered Kumi and Kasumi making them immobile. "It can do that!?" Kumi questioned struggling.

"Kumi! Kasumi!" Yuri called running over and her Borg began to tear the silk or web off of Kasumi and Kumi, once there Borg's wings were free they proceeded to help

"Come on we need to catch that alien!" Kumi said running ahead of them but she then froze wan she saw what was behind the next corner.

"What's the matter Kumi?" Yuri asked frightened.

"Ya. Nya!" Kasumi asked also.

"Guys, come here," Kumi said sounding scared. Kasumi ran over happily and Yuri reluctantly followed and peaked around the corner.

"What the!?" Yuri cried at the verge of tears seeing the alien they had bin chasing crushed by what appeared to be, a Buffalo with a Bat's head and wings and completely covered by a Scorpions exoskeleton, tail and all.

"Borg what is that thing?" Kumi asked her Borg. She looked very scared. As did her Borg.

"I-I don't know, I've never seen anything like it in my life," Kumi's Borg said sounding just as scared as her. Suddenly the creature's ears perked and it looked up.

"Oh no," Yuri said about to cry.

"Yuri be silent," Yuri's Borg hissed.

"All right alien surrender!" Kasumi called out jumping in front of the beast.

"Kasumi!" Kumi called out, but it was to late. The creature got up and looked ready to charge.

"Come on, lets fight, Nya!" Kasumi said enthusiastically. The odd creature charged at her and she used her Borg to dodge.

"Kasumi is this really a good idea?" Kasumi's Borg questioned as they kept dodging the creatures charges.

"We are supposed to fight Aliens, right? Nya!" Kasumi asked, playfully dodging the creature as if it was no threat.

"Well yes, it's just that I'm not sure if this thing actually is a alien" Kasumi's Borg said. Then the creature spread it's wings and flew up to Kasumi level.

"Kasumi!" Kumi called rushing over and her Borg shot it's drills at the creature trying to restrain it. The creature struggled and fell to the ground "Kasumi break it's exoskeleton!" Kumi shouted as the creature rose it's Scorpion tail and was about to stab her.

"Kumi!" Yuri shouted in fear. Her Borg then shot his drills and restrained the Scorpion tail witch Kumi turned around to see.

"That almost hit me, thanks Yuri," Kumi thanked. Yuri's Borg clenched his teeth in annoyance but didn't say anything. Kasumi walked over to the creature and her Borg sent his drills into it puncturing vital organs and the creatures struggles began to stop as it's breathing slowed.

"…Mother…" The creature said in a weak voice before it died. This shocked the three Alien Fighters.

"Did it just…speak?" Yuri asked freaked out. Kumi was at a loss for words and Kasumi just kept smiling. But on top of the school stood a figure who watched them. Large wings spread from the figures back but instead of flying, drills extended from them witch he used like Spider legs. He left quickly and traveled until he came to a secluded spot with a large crater as if a meteor had hit, but in the center wasn't a meteor, it appeared to be repulsive mass of gray flesh with some tentacles hanging out. It also had opening witch he used to enter.

"Mother, I would like to go to…school," The figure said sinisterly.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

There, just review, or not, I'm going to update sometime even if you don't review, still it is nice to here what people think.


	3. Agenda

Boy do I like writing this! Here's another chapter! Enjoy, I don't own anything related to Alien Nine, I still own anyone you don't recognize.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: Agenda

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Yuri sat in her seat thinking not really paying attention to the class. The last alien attack really freaked her out, and what worried her most was that it might not of even bin a alien. That meant it had to have originated on earth, and that was a thought that was truly scary.

"Yuri! Are you listening?" The teacher asked making Yuri jump a little.

"Oh, sorry," Yuri said sinking into her seat.

"Anyway, it is time to introduce a new student, everyone give a hand to Tatsuo Lenai," the teacher said and then a boy about thirteen years old with reddish hair and purple eyes walked in, he was wearing a gray jacket with a hood that was down and gray sweatpants, he also had a bag strapped to his back. He walked up in front of the class and gave a smile, but Yuri frowned, there was something off about this guys smile.

"Hello everyone, I hope I will get along with all of you well, Mother went through a lot of trouble to get me in here after all, so I hope to get to know you all well," Tatsuo said with a smirk he then walked up to Yuri's desk "Especially you," Tatsuo said to Yuri and Yuri frowned, most girls might of thought he was trying to come on to them but not Yuri, she saw that glint in his eyes, that evil glint, Yuri didn't know what this guy had planed but she knew she wouldn't like it.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Yuri was walking home with Kumi and Kasumi. She gave a quick glance at her friends and gave a sigh.

"Guys there's this new guy in my class and-" Yuri began but she was cut of by her Borg who was in her backpack.

"Yuri don't you think you're parents are the ones to ask about the Birds and the Bees?" Yuri's Borg said with a smirk and Yuri blushed.

"Wh-wh-what!? No that's not it!" Yuri exclaimed shaking her head rapidly "It's just he's-Right there!" Yuri exclaimed in shock seeing Tatsuo ahead of them. And he appeared to be having a conversation with Miyu. Miyu appeared to have said something that made Tatsuo laugh she then spotted Yuri, Kumi, and Kasumi and waved and pointed at them and Tatsuo seemed to smirk and approached with Miyu.

"Hi guys, have you met Tatsuo? He's such a nice guy," Miyu said Tatsuo held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you guys, I have herd so much about you," Tatsuo said evilly. Kumi backed up a bit feeling uncomfortable, Yuri looked scared and Kasumi just smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Hi I'm Kasumi nice to meet you!" Kasumi exclaimed shaking Tatsuo's hand really fast until he pulled his hand away in annoyance but kept his cool.

"Miyu could you please leave us alone?" Tatsuo asked smirking and Miyu frowned.

"Well…ok," Miyu said before she walked away and Tatsuo turned back to the trio smirking.

"What do you want Tatsuo?" Yuri asked fearfully. Tatsuo just reached into his bag and pulled out a Borg, a black Borg with completely white mindless eyes and a row of spikes across it's back, it didn't move at all it almost looked dead. He then placed it on his head and it seemed to suddenly spring to life.

"What is that?" Kumi asked shocked as there Borg's all peaked out of there backpacks also frightened.

"A Dark Borg," Tatsuo said patting his Dark Borg witch yielded no response "A Borg genetically altered to be the perfect tool, all free will has bin erased and using the Dark Borg is like using one of your own limbs," Tatsuo explained as he moved the Dark Borg's drills around as is they we're his own limbs.

"How could you do that to a Borg?" Kumi's Borg asked in horror and Tatsuo smirked.

"I didn't, it was born like this. Cloning is such a impressive technology," Tatsuo said evilly.

"Cloning?" Yuri asked looking scared.

"Yes cloning and genetic alteration is how most of Mother's mutants are born, like the one you fought before," Tatsuo explained still smirking.

"Wait…You're behind that creature!" Kumi shouted and Tatsuo turned to her.

"No, Mother was. But you were close I will give you that," Tatsuo said walking over to Kasumi "And you seem excited, what are you hiding?" Tatsuo asked sinisterly and Kasumi suddenly felt uncomfortable and backed up from him.

"Tell us what's going on!" Kumi growled and Tatsuo chuckled.

"My friend you will find out soon enough, you all will," Tatsuo said walking over to Kumi and plucking a hair from her head.

"Hey!" Kumi growled rubbing the area he pulled the hair from.

"I will be taking this," Tatsuo said. He then walked over to Yuri and plucked one of her hairs making her yelp "And this," he then walked over to Kasumi he looked ready to fight, but he simply plucked a hair from her head like the others "And of course this," He then turned away from them and began walking away.

"Hey where are you going!? And why did you take our hairs!?" Kumi questioned angry.

"You will find out," Tatsuo said before his Dark Borg shot it's drills out and they covered him completely, then they slowly moved off him to reveal he was now wearing what appeared to be a suit of armor made of the Dark Borg's flesh, with oversized Borg wings sticking out of the back "By the way, the Dark Borg's have more genetic improvements then I mentioned," He said before drills shot out from the large wings and pulled him away.

"What did he want with our heirs?" Yuri asked frightened, Kumi frowned.

"I don't know Yuri, but I don't like it," Kumi said.

"I'm sure he can't do anything to bad with them. Nya!" Kasumi said enthusiastically.

"That Dark Borg freaked me out," Yuri's Borg said scared.

"Ya me to," Kumi's Borg said also looking scared.

"Come on guys, lighten up, I'm sure things will be fine," Kasumi's Borg said cheerfully, but non of them knew what horrible deeds Tatsuo was planning that involved there hairs.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Tatsuo walked through the massive living cave until he came to a room filled with tanks. Tanks filled with horrible creatures. Hybrids of many species that resembled something out of a nightmare. He came to a part of the room that was pretty much empty.

"Mother, could you produce three more Dark Borg's and three cloning tanks?" Tatsuo asked looking at the heirs in his hand.

"Why would you need those?" Mother asked "…Oh I see, very well, the new Dark Borg's will be ready soon, but here are you're cloning tanks," Mothers voice echoed and three tanks rose from the ground and Tatsuo approached them and placed one of the hairs in etch of the tanks. The tanks sealed and the green fluid they where filled with began to bubble rapidly. Tatsuo smirked as three Human shadows could be seen forming behind the bubbles.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

That's that, so…I guess I'll update later…bye.


	4. Yuri's Fight

I know what you're thinking "A update already?" Ya I have fun writing this, so same disclaimer, I don't own anything related to Alien Nine bla bla bla, anyone you don't recognize is mine bla bla bla, enjoy.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Chapter 3: Yuri's Fight

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Yuri and Miyu where walking to school silently. After walking for awhile Miyu sighed.

"Yuri what happened last night?" Miyu asked suspiciously and Yuri turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked. She had a feeling she knew what Miyu was referring to but Yuri was still really shaken up from last night, and she could tell her Borg was to from the way he squirmed around in her backpack.

"I mean with Tatsuo, I wanted to ask if I could show him around some more today but he just disappeared after he went to talk with you guys," Miyu said sounding sad. Yuri frowned, she could tell Miyu had no idea of what Tatsuo was really like.

"Miyu…You should really stay away from that guy he-" Yuri began but was cut off by Miyu.

"Shut up! I don't care what you say!" Miyu shouted and ran off. Yuri stared bewildered at her friends behavior, Miyu has never said anything like that to Yuri.

"…Miyu?" Yuri questioned watching her friend run off, Yuri felt upset and began to cry a little.

"Yuri you need to get to school!" Yuri's Borg shouted snapping Yuri out of it. Yuri looked at her Borg confused "I can hear my fellow Borg's cry's, there fighting something! We need to help!" Yuri's Borg explained. Yuri frowned but nodded and placed her Borg on her head and ran towards the school.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

At the school Kumi and Kasumi were fighting what appeared to be a vary large Mushroom with a Tyrannosauruses legs and tail, also it had big insect eyes. The Mushroom beast gave a grunting sound and whacked both Kumi and Kasumi over with it's tail.

"Don't worry girls you can do it!" Megumi called from the sidelines, but she then frowned "Where the heck is Yuri?" Megumi questioned.

"Kasumi maybe if we can-" Kumi began but she never got to finish as the Mushroom-rex sprayed a vary sticky substance at her and Kasumi trapping them.

"Borg please get us out of here!" Kumi yelled in fright as the Mushroom-rex approached.

"I can't! this gunk is to strong!" Kumi's Borg said struggling.

"Sticky! Nya!" Kasumi cheered.

"This is no laughing matter Kasumi!" Kasumi's Borg scolded. The Mushroom-rex stood over them, but it didn't attack, it just stood there as if it was waiting for something.

"…What is it-" Kumi's Borg began but was cut off by Yuri who just ran in.

"Hey y-you…thing, let my friends go!" Yuri said trying to sound threatening, the Mushroom-rex turned to her and looked annoyed "Um…please," Yuri said feeling very tiny compared to the hulking creature. The Mushroom-rex then gave a roar and charged at her. Yuri screamed and her Borg's eyes turned to exes and he clenched his teeth, then he shot his drills at the creature and it fell over in pain.

"Not so tough huh!?" Yuri's Borg taunted and Yuri looked at the creature squirming in pain.

"Hey is it really that weak?" Yuri questioned feeling some confidence.

"Wait this can't be right," Kumi said staring at the creature that just minutes ago was throwing her and Kasumi around like they were rag dolls, the Mushroom-rex struggled back to it's feet and glared at Yuri.

"Come and get us wimpy!" Yuri's Borg taunted.

"Ah….Ya!" Yuri said trying to keep calm, Yuri ran over to the creature and her Borg shot it's drills at it and it fell over as soon as the drills brushed against it and gave a cry of pain.

"Impressive," Megumi said watching the match "but something doesn't feel right," Megumi added with a frown. In the shadows Tatsuo watched the match with a smirk.

"You're doing well little mutant," Tatsuo said to himself keeping himself concealed. Yuri and her Borg continued to fight the Mushroom-rex with ease, Kumi frowned at the match.

"This isn't right, that thing beat me and Kasumi like we we're nothing, and then it just stood around wan it could of killed us, and now it is fighting like-like It wants Yuri to win!" Kumi said to herself trying to make sense of this all. Yuri's Borg gave one more blow to the Mushroom beast and it suddenly fell over and stopped moving completely and Yuri began to approach the body.

"…Yuri it's a trap!" Kumi called out putting two and two together, Yuri's Borg poked the body with a drill.

"Nope it's dead," Yuri's Borg confirmed.

"Yuri," Megumi sighed in annoyance, Yuri walked up to the body and looked a little ashamed. But suddenly the body emitted a cloud of spores and Yuri began coughing.

"Yuri?" Kumi asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Yuri said in-between coughs.

"Well that's great, now can you help us out of this!?" Kasumi's Borg shouted.

"Nya!" Kasumi added happily as Megumi went to find something to get them out of the goo with. Tatsuo watched from the shadows and smirked.

"Just as Mother said, this plan will work exactly as planed, don't you think so Yuri?" Tatsuo said to someone in the shadows, who walked out of the shadows to reveal she was indeed Yuri.

"Of course it will work, Mother is a mastermind," she said evilly and they both chuckled.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Done, I will continue wan I want to, review to express you're opinion.


	5. Imposter

Continuing Consumption because I like writing it, I don't own Alien Nine, anyone you don't recognize is mine.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Chapter 4: Imposter

………………………………............................................................................................................................

It was morning and everything seemed fine, except for Yuri.

"AHCHOO!!!!!!!" Yuri sneezed in her bed and she blew her nose with a tissue, her eyes and nose we're both red and she looked tired.

"Don't worry honey I will call school so everyone knows why you aren't in today, I just don't understand how you could of gotten this sick so fast," Yuri's mom said leaving her in her room with her Borg.

"I feel horrible," Yuri said rubbing her eyes. Her Borg sighed but pat her on the back with one of his drills causing her to jump a little but she soon realized he was only comforting her "Oh well, I'm sure no one will miss me to much for a couple of days," Yuri said. Boy she didn't know how right she was.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

At school Miyu looked towards Yuri's desk in concern, she also had a look of guilt on her face as she wanted to apologize to Yuri about snapping at her the other day.

"Excuse me, where's Yuri," Miyu asked raising her hand.

"She's sick, her mom called earlier," The teacher responded.

"Oh…ok," Miyu said disappointed. Tatsuo turned to her with a fake concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will get a chance to talk to Yuri soon," Tatsuo assured. Miyu smiled a little and didn't notice Tatsuo's concerned look turn to one of evil intent.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Miyu walked out of the classroom at the launch bell, she was walking to the cafeteria wan she spotted Yuri looking at the clouds. Miyu rushed over.

"Yuri! I thought you were sick?" Miyu questioned. Yuri turned to her smirking.

"Nah, I just decided to ditch. I needed some down time," Yuri said smirking evilly. Miyu frowned.

"Yuri that's not…, never mind we'll talk about that later. But first I need to apologize for-" Miyu began but was cut off by Yuri.

"Shut up Miyu! You're voice is making my head hurt!" Yuri snapped and Miyu just stared.

"What?" Miyu asked shocked and Yuri smirked once more.

"You're voice is like a thousand Cat's scratching a chalk board, not to mention you never have anything interesting to say. I mean seriously I'd rather be friends with a block of wood then you!" Yuri insulted and Miyu looked really hurt.

"W-well if that's how you feel then you're not my friend anymore!" Miyu snapped.

"Good, I won't have to listen to you anymore!" Yuri said evilly. Miyu turned and ran off and Yuri just laughed as she went.

"Yuri?" Kumi questioned as she and Kasumi walked over, there Borg's on there heads "Yuri we thought you were sick, there's a alien on the loose, a small one but still if you're here then-" Kumi was saying but Yuri cut her off.

"Put a sock in it Kumi!" Yuri growled. Kumi just stared at Yuri "You are always like this, you act like you're the leader, maybe I should be the leader! I did take that Mushroom thing down without you two!" Yuri said arrogantly and Kumi frowned.

"Is that what this attitude is about?" Kumi asked glaring. Yuri smirked.

"Well not entirely, I am also sick of how you guys act! Especially you Kasumi!" Yuri said eyeing Kasumi who smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked smiling at Yuri.

"Kasumi I have a bad feeling." Kasumi's Borg said in concern.

"Nya!" Kasumi responded playfully, but Yuri frowned.

"There you go again! Nya! Why do you have to do that it is so annoying!" Yuri said glaring at Kasumi who frowned "But that's nothing compared to you're obsession with you're brother! You let you're self get eaten by a Yellow Knife!? For what!? Because you thought it was you're brother!? You got to be kidding me! You're brother probably left to get away from you!" Yuri said hurtfully. By the time Yuri was done talking Kasumi was on her knees crying "Ya just cry!" Yuri said and Kasumi glared at her and suddenly her hair turned into two large spirals.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kasumi screamed sending a Sonic wave at Yuri witch she dodged easily.

"Oh come on, even Kumi's a better shot then you!" Yuri taunted and Kumi glared as Kasumi's rage built.

"Come down Kasumi, she's you're friend!" Kasumi's Borg said trying to get her to stop.

"Not anymore!" Kasumi yelled before running away crying. Kumi glared at Yuri.

"To much Yuri! Just to much!" Kumi said before walking away. Yuri gave a small giggle and ran into a shadowed area.

"How was that?" Yuri asked Tatsuo who stepped out of the shadows.

"All to perfect. The real Yuri will be better tomorrow and then the next faze of the plan can commence.

"…The real Yuri," Yuri said with anger on her face.

"Hey wan is it our turn? Nya!" Kasumi asked from behind Tatsuo, Kumi was beside her.

"All in do time Girls, for now back to Mother!" Tatsuo ordered and the three nodded.

"Yes sir," They said before they left and Tatsuo walked in the direction Miyu ran in.

………………………………........................................................................................................................

Miyu was crying by herself. She was very unhappy because of Yuri's attitude.

"H-how could Yuri say those things?" Miyu questioned and continued to cry.

"What's the problem Miyu? You look sad" Tatsuo asked with very convincing, but still fake concern.

"Tatsuo?" Miyu asked glancing up at him, she suddenly grabbed on to him "TAT!!!" Miyu cried burying her head into his shirt and sobbing.

"Tat?" Tatsuo asked glancing down at her.

"It's a nickname, do you like it?" Miyu asked smiling. Tatsuo gave a fake smile.

"Sure I love it," Tatsuo lied, in truth he hated it. How dare this girl defy the name Mother had given him. Mother's will was law and if she-

"Tat" Miyu said making Tatsuo lose his train of thought.

"What?" Tatsuo asked trying to sound sincere. Witch was becoming increasingly harder for him. Miyu blushed as she looked away from him.

"Would you like to see a movie or something tomorrow?" Miyu asked blushing heavily. Tatsuo frowned for a moment.

"…Ok" Tatsuo said trying not to let his face become a scowl. How much he wanted to say no was bottled up inside him, he had to keep up the act.

"Thank you, that is exactly what I need!" Miyu said now smiling, she leaned over and kissed Tatsuo on the cheek before running back to class. After she ran off Tatsuo made sure no one was in sight and his face suddenly turned into a look of blind rage. He punched a rather large rock nearby witch cracked at his sheer strength and he was breathing heavily.

"Tomorrow…will be…difficult!" Tatsuo hissed in anger and frustration.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Kasumi sat in the Custodians closet crying, she was really upset.

"Maybe she was right, maybe big brother did leave to get away from me," Kasumi said sadly.

"_Don't think like that Kasumi" _A voice in Kasumi's head suddenly said. Kasumi raised her head in surprised.

"Y-Yellow Knife?" Kasumi questioned and her Borg looked surprised.

"_Yes Kasumi. Don't get so sad, Yuri was just being a jerk. You're brother loves you, and so do you're parent's. You also have Kumi and Borg, and me. We are all here for you. I know I wasn't the best guy wan I showed up but I was just so scared of you and you're friends killing me, please know that I care about you," _Yellow Knife explained to Kasumi and she smiled a little.

"Kasumi I don't know what Yellow Knife is telling you. But I can tell it's good, maybe he's not so bad," Kasumi's Borg said smiling. Kasumi nodded but then her eyes widened a little.

"Wait this doesn't feel right the way I refer to you two, what are you're names?" Kasumi asked.

"My name?…My name is Leo," Kasumi's Borg said smiling.

"_My name is Slew," _Yellow Knife said sounding pleased. Kasumi smiled brightly.

"Leo, Slew, you guys are my closest friends," Kasumi said happily.

………………………………_............................................................................................................................_

Kumi was walking with a small baby Dezmond in her Borg's grip. It squirmed about and made some squeaking sounds, but other then that it did pretty much nothing.

"Grr if this was anything bigger I would've needed help," Kumi growled.

"Then just be happy it was a baby," Kumi's Borg stated holding the Dezmond close to Kumi's face and it pawed at her.

"Look you-" Kumi began but stopped wan the Dezmond opened it's mouth and licked her "…You are…um," Kumi stuttered not sure what to say. Megumi was watching and smiled.

"You know Kumi, it is just a baby, you could keep it," Megumi said smiling and Kumi looked shocked "After all at this age it could be domesticated if raised right, and we're having a study of that right now, you could help the study and get a new pet, we would supply you with food for it of course," Megumi explained and Kumi stared at the baby Dezmond.

"Do you want to come home with us?" Kumi asked. The baby just pawed at her some more "I will take that as a yes, if mom was fine with Borg she'll be fine with you," Kumi said happily as the baby Dezmond squeaked.

………………………………_............................................................................................................................_

Done, I will update wan I want.


	6. Pain

Ya continue, I don't own anything related to Alien Nine, if you actually watched the Alien Nine anima or read the manga then you know who is and isn't mine.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Chapter 5: Pain

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Yuri awoke in her room and looked around and smiled as she sniffed the air.

"Ahh, I'm better!" Yuri called out happily as her mother came in and felt her head.

"Really? That was fast," Yuri's mom said looking Yuri over.

"Ya, but I feel fine now," Yuri said, she then noticed her Borg sleeping in front of her and her mom noticed also.

"He was up all night looking after you," Yuri's mom said smiling and Yuri just stared at her Borg and smiled slightly.

"I better get to school," Yuri said getting up but her mother stopped her.

"Oh no you aren't" Yuri's mom said and Yuri frowned.

"Mom really I'm fine," Yuri assured.

"I don't doubt that, you aren't going to school because it's Saturday," Yuri's mom explained with a chuckle and Yuri frowned.

"…Oh…I forgot," Yuri said. She looked at her Borg and pat him on the head before running out "Bye mom!" Yuri called as she left. Her Borg stirred slightly and opened one eye.

"Yuri?" Yuri's Borg questioned groggily and Yuri's Mom smiled.

"She's out, she's all better," Yuri's mom explained and Yuri's Borg frowned, Yuri's mom noticed this "Don't worry, she will be absolutely fine," Yuri's mom assured and Yuri's Borg's frown didn't waver.

"Um…actually, I'm hungry," Yuri's Borg said looking uncomfortable.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Yuri exited her house and breathed in the fresh air.

"Yes, I can tell I won't have to deal with Aliens today!" Yuri said happily, she then spotted Miyu walking down the sidewalk and rushed over to her "Hi Miyu!" Yuri said coming up next to Miyu who simply started walking faster "Hey Miyu what's wrong?" Yuri questioned and Miyu turned to her with a glare.

"Like you wouldn't know!" Miyu said harshly before walking away and Yuri just stared as her friend walked away.

"…Actually…I don't know…" Yuri said a little to late as Miyu had walked to far to hear her and Yuri could only watch "What is with her today? Is she mad because I wasn't at school yesterday?" Yuri questioned thinking "It can't be that thing about Tatsuo the other day, can it?" Yuri asked but as that seemed to be the only reason Miyu would be mad at her Yuri just decided that must be it "I don't know how I'm going to explain to her that Tatsuo's a bad guy," Yuri sighed and began to walk home. At the same time Kasumi was coming around the corner and they bumped into etch other "Oh sorry Kasumi," Yuri apologized. Kasumi glared at her "Um…Kasumi is something-" Yuri began but was cut off by Kasumi.

"GO AWAY!!!" Kasumi yelled making Yuri back up a little.

"K-Kasumi?" Yuri questioned as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh look who's crying now! Just leave me alone Otani!" Kasumi growled before she began to walk away.

"Kasumi," Yuri said grabbing Kasumi's shoulder and Kasumi suddenly spun around and faced Yuri. Yuri was shocked to see Kasumi's eyes now looked like they had three connected pupils.

"Didn't you hear her the first time!? Leave Kasumi alone!" Kasumi shouted, but something seemed to be off about her voice, Kasumi blinked and her eyes where back to normal and she walked away as if nothing had happened. Yuri stood there for a few minutes and she began to cry.

"Yuri?" Yuri herd from behind her and she turned around to see Kumi standing there, she didn't look to happy but Yuri didn't notice as she ran over and hugged her.

"Kumi!" Yuri cried as she hugged Kumi but then Kumi pushed her away "Kumi?" Yuri asked looking confused.

"Yuri if you need someone to cry on try a friend!" Kumi said harshly before walking away leaving a stunned Yuri. Yuri soon cried and fell to her knees crying loudly before she got back up and ran off still crying.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Miyu walked over to Tatsuo and smiled.

"Ok Tat what movie are you interested in seeing?" Miyu asked grabbing onto his arm. Tatsuo frowned.

"Oh…any one will do as long as it's…dark," Tatsuo said. Miyu nodded not noticing how sinisterly Tatsuo said dark.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Kumi walked into her house and suddenly a baby Dezmond ran over and tried to paw at her.

"Wow com down Taros," Kumi said petting the small alien who squeaked in response.

"Hey Kumi," Kumi's Borg called from his seat on the couch in front of the TV, witch appeared to be showing a documentary on Mollusks or something.

"Hey Borg, Yuri tried the stupidest thing today, she was upset and started crying on me, like we we're still friends or something, did she not get the memo?" Kumi said to her Borg as she sat beside him with Taros in her lap.

"I don't know Kumi, but something doesn't feel right," Kumi's Borg said.

"You're just being paranoid," Kumi said casually.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Yuri sat in her bed crying heavily as her Borg stared at her.

"I have no more friends!" Yuri cried as her Borg sighed.

"Yuri what exactly happened?" Yuri's Borg asked in concern and Yuri turned to him.

"I don't know, I'm gone for one day and suddenly everyone hates me!" Yuri cried.

"Wow…I don't understand you Humans completely. But that sounds wrong," Yuri's Borg said in thought.

"Just leave me alone Borg," Yuri said as she lay down on her bed. Yuri's Borg sighed before he hoped off of the bed.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Chapter done, will update soon.


	7. Kidnapped

Continue! You know the drill! I don't own Alien Nine, I own what you don't recognize.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Miyu and Tatsuo sat in the theater among the other people. The movie appeared to be about some mutant infection, alien type movies had gotten less interesting considering Humans now dealt with aliens nearly everyday so these films were a decent substitute. As they watched Miyu kept stealing glances at Tatsuo wan she thought he wasn't looking and it was beginning to irritate him.

"…Hey Tat?" Miyu asked and Tatsuo turned to her hiding his scowl.

"What?" Tatsuo asked.

"This…uh isn't a date, so don't get any ideas," Miyu said somehow sternly and amusingly at the same time but this made Tatsuo growl in a animal-like way and Miyu blinked in surprise at the animalistic sound coming from who she thought was a Human "Tat?" Miyu questioned as people in the theater were staring at the boy making the strange noise.

"You Humans are so annoying!" Tatsuo growled and he turned to Miyu "And you are the worst I have met! You have infuriated me to no end! Come out my servant!" Tatsuo shouted witch drew a lot of attention to him and Miyu. Suddenly a large Snake with Elephant feet and Crocodile skin burst out from behind the screen making almost everyone panic. The creature approached it's eyes locked on Miyu.

"Tat what is that thing!" Miyu screamed in fright as it grabbed her with it's serpent tail.

"Do not call me Tat! And the creature you see is my brother!" Tatsuo said as he got on the creature's back.

"B-brother?" Miyu asked in shock.

"Sort of, we are both of the same origin, but that will be dealt with later, Mother awaits," Tatsuo said as the snake mutant slithered out with them and many people staring.

"…Cool! I didn't know this movie was 3D!" One person in a seat said as everyone else continued to stare.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

As the mutant approached the giant mound of flesh Miyu became frightened and Tatsuo and the mutant seemed to smile.

"What is that repulsive thing!" Miyu asked looking disgusted at the sight of it. Tatsuo scowled.

"That is Mother! And you are very important to her child!" Tatsuo said smirking and Miyu looked up at him.

"…You…I don't know…what is it?" Miyu asked trying to figure things out as she was desperate at this point for any sigh that Tatsuo was good.

"She not it! And what she wants with you child is you're genetics! With just one more being adsorbed into her with the right complexity level she will be able to begin full consumption of earth! And you are just right!" Tatsuo said evilly and Miyu looked shocked "But don't worry, she wont fully absorb you, just enough to get you're genetics , it would be affective to keep you alive as a…decoy," Tatsuo said smirking.

"B-but you said you liked me!" Miyu cried out and Tatsuo's smirk grew more sinister.

"I lied," Tatsuo said before they entered Mother through a opening. Miyu looked frightfully at the disgusting assortment of tentacles and eyes that protruded from the walls inside Mother. After they had gone in rather deep they stopped without warning.

"Why are you stopping?" Miyu asked afraid of the answer. Miyu gasped in fear as two tentacles draped over her and rapped tightly around her pulling her up. Miyu was then surprised to see Yuri, Kumi and Kasumi walk up to Tatsuo.

"You captured Miyu?" Yuri asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Tatsuo that's going to far!" Kumi shouted angry but Tatsuo glared at her.

"Silence clone! Stop thinking like you're the real Kumi!" Tatsuo growled making Kumi back off.

"Clone?" Miyu asked looking at them "…So the Yuri who was mean to me yesterday…was that clone?" Miyu asked as the Clone of Yuri looked down in shame.

"No that was the real Yuri!" Tatsuo said with a smirk and the three clones looked at him in confusion and Miyu looked sad.

"Tatsuo…what are you?" Miyu asked and Tatsuo turned away from her.

"Something far beyond Human," Tatsuo said walking away as the three clones stared at Miyu.

"…Well…she isn't really our friend," Kasumi's clone said with a uncertain tone to her voice before she followed Tatsuo.

"…Miyu…no I'm not Yuri," Yuri's clone said more to herself then to Miyu before following Kasumi's clone.

"…Sorry," Kumi's clone said sadly before following the other's. Miyu watched sadly but suddenly pain began to course throughout her body and she screamed in pain just as Mother screamed out in satisfaction. Outside of Mother her tentacles began to spread from her body and dig into the earth and many plants made of tentacles sprouted out of the ground around Mother as more and more of the ground was consumed by tentacles.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Done now, next chapter will continue with plot!


	8. The fights begin

And now another chapter of Consumption, you already know I don't own Alien Nine, what I do own should be obvious.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Chapter 7: The fights begin

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Yuri woke up with a gasp in her bed. She looked around at her room and gave a sigh of relief.

"Just a dream, it was all just a horrible dream," Yuri said happily. But her smile faded as soon as she spotted the black Borg sitting on the floor beside her bed. She got up and walked to the door and opened it reluctantly and on the other side was the interior of a massive organic looking cave, with many tentacles and eyes on the walls. Yuri sighed in displeasure at this "It was all true, I am a clone," Yuri said sadly.

"Child did you enjoy your rest?" Mother's voice echoed and Yuri's clone nodded.

"Yes, it was pleasant Mother," Yuri's clone said frowning.

"Good because I have a task for you," Mother said sinisterly. Yuri's clone looked a little scared.

"And what would that be?" Yuri's clone asked.

"Those Alien Fighter's will merely be troublesome to me at this point, I want you to get you're sisters and go eliminate them at once! Secrecy is no longer of importance they must be eliminated!" Mother's voice had a very high sense of authority and Yuri's clone looked very frightened.

"Y-yes mother, it will be done at once," Yuri's clone said somewhat reluctantly.

"Do I hear some reluctance in your voice?" Mother asked sinisterly and Yuri's clone was now even more frightened.

"No Mother! Of course not Mother!" Yuri's clone said quickly before she ran off to get the other clones and do there tasks.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Yuri awoke in her room to the sight of her Borg looking at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yuri screamed whacking her Borg away.

"Ouch!" Her Borg said as he hit the wall and fell to the floor. Yuri sighed.

"Sorry Borg, you startled me," Yuri said as she got out of her bed and picked him up off the floor.

"No problem Yuri, just don't let it happen again," Her Borg said glancing up at her. Yuri's Borg spotted something in her eyes, it was a single tear "Yuri are you sad about how you're…'friends' treated you yesterday?" Yuri's Borg asked concerned.

"…Yes, how could they do that just because I was gone for one day, it was just…just-" Yuri couldn't say anymore as she fell to the floor crying. Her Borg tried to comfort her as she cried "Thank you Borg, you've bin so nice to me, how can I repay you?" Yuri asked wiping the tears from her eyes and glancing at her Frog-like friend.

"…Well you could start by calling me by my actual name," Yuri's Borg said after giving it some thought, he then glanced up and saw Yuri's confused face "It's Ray," he said smiling and Yuri smiled as well.

"Thank you Ray," Yuri said tearfully as she got up and headed for the door "I need to talk to them," Yuri said picking Ray up and putting him in her backpack before walking away.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

In the park Kasumi was happily dancing around without a care in the world. She jumped up into the air and did a back flip and landed perfectly.

"Nya!" Kasumi said in satisfaction.

"Nya! Good one!" Said a voice from behind Kasumi that sounded identical to her own. Kasumi turned around and was surprised to see a exact copy of herself standing mere inches behind her, from her hair to her cloths there was no distinguishing the two, the only difference Kasumi could spot was the black Borg on her head, correction, the Dark Borg on her head.

"What the! Who are you!" Kasumi asked shocked at the appearance of a doppelganger. Kasumi's double smirked.

"Hello Kasumi, my name is Kasumi, it's a pleasure to meet you Kasumi!" Kasumi's double said sinisterly and Kasumi frowned, but her frown quickly turned to a smile.

"So let me guess Kasumi, you want to fight me, right?" Kasumi asked and her look alike smiled.

"Yes that is exactly what I want, you are pretty smart Kasumi," Kasumi's copy said laughing a little.

"Ok let me just go get Leo so it's a fair fight. Nya!" Kasumi said as she headed for her house.

"Sounds like a plan! Nya!" Kasumi's double said before she followed her. As they ran Kasumi's clone's face suddenly changed to a sinister look. Drills shot from her Dark Borg towards Kasumi who swiftly dodged.

"Hey why did you do that! This isn't a fair fight!" Kasumi cried as she turned to her clone who smirked.

"Fair fight shmare fight! I want you dead!" Kasumi's clone exclaimed her face becoming angry.

"But why?" Kasumi asked staring at her clone who growled.

"There is only room for one of us! I want what should be mine! You're life! You're family! You're friends! It should all be mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Kasumi's clone screamed as tears began to drip from her eyes. Kasumi glared at her clone.

"No! I don't know where you came from and why you want my life! But you can't have it!" Kasumi exclaimed as her hair formed two large spirals and they both got into fighting positions "We could of bin friends! But you've decided!" Kasumi yelled as she ran at her clone.

"I never got to decide anything…" Kasumi's clone whispered sadly before she glared at Kasumi and ran at her fully intent on killing her.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

That is that for now, see you all next time.


	9. Battle

More here you go! I don't own anything related to Alien Nine, anyone you don't recognize is probably mine.

…...

Chapter 8: Battle

…...

Kumi stepped out of her house and smiled. She walked out and suddenly several Borg drills zoomed by her barley missing there mark. Kumi looked in the direction the drills came from and saw no one and her eyes narrowed.

"All right whoever you are come out!" Kumi yelled but her confidence didn't last as she stared wide eyed at the girl who had just stepped out of the shadows "Who are you!" Kumi questioned in complete shock at seeing a exact replica of herself wearing a Dark Borg.

"My name is Kumi, prepare to die!" Kumi's clone said before she charged at her and attempted to stab her with the Dark Borg's drills but Kumi ducked and punched her clone in the stomach stunning her and giving Kumi the chance she needed. Kumi darted back to her house and ran in. She looked around and spotted her Borg sitting on the couch.

"Borg!" Kumi said running over to him.

"Kumi what's wrong?" Kumi's Borg asked.

"Borg something's terribly wrong! Where's Taros?" Kumi asked fearful for the baby Dezmond.

"Taros went with your mom to bond, why what's wrong?" Kumi's Borg asked and before Kumi could answer her clone burst through the front door "…I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that's it," Kumi's Borg said and Kumi nodded.

"Moms not home is she?" Kumi's clone asked looking around.

"…No," Kumi said somewhat confused and Kumi's clone smiled in relief before she turned and glared at Kumi.

"Good, then it's just you and me!" Kumi's clone said evilly.

"You forgot me!" Kumi's Borg said as Kumi placed him on her head and he spread his wings ready to attack.

"Borg I could never forget you, all the things you've done for me-I mean her are well remembered," Kumi's clone said smiling and Kumi and her Borg looked confused before Kumi's clone glared once more "To bad you must die now," Kumi's clone said as she sent her Dark Borg's drills after Kumi and Kumi's Borg blocked them with his own drills.

"Who are you! Where did you come from!" Kumi questioned looking really confused and scared and her clone growled.

"Fool! Remember when Tatsuo took your hairs! He cloned us from those!" Kumi's clone exclaimed.

"Clone!" Kumi exclaimed backing up a little "But I read it was impossible to clone someone from a hair because hairs don't contain actual DNA!" Kumi said trying to figure this out.

"Maybe we can't clone from just a hair, but Mother is a remarkable creature, she could replicate you from a article of clothing you wore if she wished!" Kumi's clone said without much care as she shot more drills at Kumi and her Borg blocked them.

"Wait! Us? There are more of you!" Kumi suddenly asked and her clone chuckled.

"Yes, one of Kasumi and one of Yuri, I believe you have already met the Yuri clone," Kumi'c clone said in a slightly less cruel manner.

"Wait! The Yuri that was a jerk was…a clone?" Kumi questioned shame in her eyes.

"Yes! You should apologize to Yuri!" Kumi's clone said seriously and Kumi stared at her "Well? Your friend should know you don't hate her before I kill you. So go!" Kumi's clone almost ordered and Kumi just stared and nodded before she ran out of the house. Kumi's clone then looked at a family photo on the wall and sighed sadly.

"What is with you?" Kumi asked glancing back in. Her clone turned to glare at her.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Kumi's clone screamed and Kumi ran off quickly.

…...

Yuri ran with Ray on her head as drills shot past her.

"Get back here!" Yuri's clone yelled chasing after her shooting drills from her Dark Borg.

"Please leave me alone!" Yuri pleaded as she ran and her clone just continued to chase her. Yuri ran down a alleyway and found she was at a dead end as her clone closed in on her. Yuri began to cry as she curled up into a ball. Yuri's clone's eyes suddenly widened.

"S-she's afraid? Of…me. I can't do this…I know what she's bin through," Yuri's clone said sadly before the wings of her Dark Borg lowered "You don't have to be-" Yuri's clone began but was cut off as several drills zoomed by her and she turned to see Kumi glaring at her.

"Leave her alone!" Kumi growled. Yuri suddenly looked up.

"Kumi!" Yuri cried out in joy.

"Look, I wasn't-" Yuri's clone tried to say but was cut off by a loud booming sound. They all looked around trying to spot the source of the strange noise before Kasumi and her clone suddenly ran by the opening of the alleyway. Kasumi shooting sonic blasts and her clone shooting drills from her Dark Borg.

"Kasumi!" Kumi called out in shock, suddenly a drill zoomed by her and she saw her own clone glaring at her.

"Ok enough of this! Die!" Kumi's clone shouted before she and Kumi began to fight using drills. Yuri began to cry and her clone's eyes also began to water a little. Ray simply sighed unhappily as the fighting continued. Yuri looked like she was about to brake.

"STOP!" Yuri suddenly screamed and everyone turned to her in shock as she stood up sniffing a bit "P-please, no more fighting." Yuri said crying a little.

"…We should…go," Yuri's clone said quietly before the other two clones nodded and began to walk away. Kasumi's clone turned to glare at her.

"We will be back! Mother's will must be obeyed!" She said sinisterly before there Dark Borg's rapped there drills around etch clones body and then retracted them to reveal the same Borg-skin armor that Tatsuo used before they ran off. Kumi and Kasumi turned to etch other with grave looked on there faces and nodded and began to walk away with Yuri following still crying slightly.

…...

Ok that's this chapter, what happened just now will make more sense later.


	10. the Mutant Forest

Continuing this story, some one is probably reading it even if they don't say, so continue I shall.

…...

Chapter 9: the Mutant Forest

…...

Megumi sat at her computer chair in her house typing some information. She sighed as she thought about the previous few days and how strange everything had bin. Megumi jumped as she herd a knock at the door, she got up and walked over to the front door and opened it and was surprised by the sight of Yuri, Kumi, and Kasumi standing at the door, etch had there Borg's on there heads and Yuri looked extremely scared and appeared to be at the verge of tears, Kumi and Kasumi also had somewhat freaked out or scared expressions.

"Yuri? Kasumi? Kumi?" Megumi questioned glancing at etch of them.

"Megumi…you know that guy Tatsuo?" Kumi asked looking around.

"The new boy in school, ya, why?" Megumi questioned wondering why a young boy would have any significance to the girls current conditions.

"Megumi that guy is a monster!" Kumi nearly shouted in fear and Megumi looked confused.

"Oh come on, I know guys aren't perfect, you tend to learn that wan you date them, but calling someone a-" Megumi began saying misunderstanding what Kumi meant but was cut of by Yuri.

"No she means he's literally a monster!" Yuri cried out and nearly burst into tears.

"Well we aren't completely sure of that one but we know he isn't normal and he want's to kill us," Kasumi said trying to give Yuri support.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked as she was getting really confused.

"Megumi, he cloned us, he was behind those monsters that attacked us, he has a genetically modified Borg, he says he serves something called Mother," Kumi explained and Megumi's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Get in," Megumi said and the three alien fighters walked into Megumi's house before she closed the door.

…...

Yuri, Kumi, and Kasumi sat on the couch in Megumi's living room as Megumi brought over her computer.

"You said Mother right?" Megumi questioned as she searched through files on her computer and Kumi nodded "I thought this was all just superstition, but it seems she's real," Megumi said causing the three girls to give her confused looks before Megumi brought up a image on her computer, it was a photo of a ancient stone tablet with a picture of a strange one eyed mass of tentacles carved into it, there also appeared to be many bazaar creatures around the mass, they we're somewhat hard to make out because the tablet appeared to be very old with cracks and signs of erosion but they appeared to be slaughtering humans, there also appeared to be a large creature over the mass of tentacles but erosion had rendered it merely a smear and barely visible, there were many Egyptian symbols on the bottom of the tablet.

"Wait Megumi, what is that?" Kumi asked.

"This is a ancient tablet from thousands of years ago, it foretells that the beast called Mother will fall to earth and unleash her monsters on to the humans who defy her, and wan all is in place she will give birth to the Chimera," Megumi explained and turned back to them "I found this while searching around the internet and decided to keep it on my computer, the translation was on the page I got it from, but I didn't think there was any truth to it," Megumi explained.

"Wait this was foretold, people knew about this?" Kumi questioned.

"Your race seemed to be more in on things then more then now," Kumi's Borg said and she glanced up at him.

"Perhaps," Kumi sighed and looked back at Megumi. As Kumi, her Borg, and Megumi spoke some more Kasumi decided to turn on the TV and was surprised to see a news report on something very strange, this caught Megumi's, Kumi's, and her Borg's eyes.

"I'm standing right near the,…heck I don't know what this is, it's like some sort of forest of alien origin," the news reporter said as he stood by what looked like a forest of tentacles right in the city "I'm not sure what it-Oh no! stop!" the reporter cried as tentacles grabbed him and began pulling him, he screamed as he was pulled into the forest, a single tentacle with one eye looked at the camera and quickly smashed it resulting in the screen turning to static. Yuri began to cry in sheer fear and Kumi, Kasumi, and the Borg's stared at the screen.

"Yuri, it's ok, I'm here," Ray said which to Megumi's surprise caused Yuri to come down a little.

"Thank you Ray," Yuri said sniffling a little.

"Ray?" both Megumi and Kumi questioned and Kumi's Borg sighed.

"Yes we have names, big surprise," Kumi's Borg said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "By the way my name is Watt," Kumi's Borg said casually.

"Ok, but the point is we need to go investigate that forest of tentacles," Megumi said standing up.

"What!" Yuri said shocked.

"Nya!" Kasumi cried out of nowhere and Megumi sighed.

"Look I know you don't want to, but we need to stop this," Megumi said as she began to head for the door but she suddenly stopped and began clutching her head and screamed in pain.

"Megumi!" Kumi said in shock as the others stared with shock and worry.

"_The power of the mutants is strong, moma I know you tend to think you can handle stuff like this but I think you should sit this out," _the insane voice range through Megumi's mind, it sounded like a young boy but was very corrupted by the insane tone to the voice, the voice gave a insane giggle before it faded from Megumi's mind and she gave a gasp and sat back down with a hand to her head.

"Megumi are you ok? Maybe we should go without you," Kumi said and Yuri looked shocked.

"What! Why are we even going!" Yuri cried out in protest.

"Look Yuri, we need to find out what's going on, why Tatsuo cloned us, why all this is happening, exactly what Mother is, we are going," Kumi said sternly.

"I think Kumi's got a point, Nya!" Kasumi added and Yuri looked at her shocked.

"Look Yuri I will follow you wherever you go but I think Kumi is right," Ray said and Yuri looked up at him and groaned.

"Ok fine, we'll go," Yuri said reluctantly and the others nodded before they exited the house. Megumi groaned and looked around after they left.

"Why did you do that?" Megumi questioned seemingly no one but got no answer and she didn't even look like she expected to get one. Megumi gave a sigh "Ryoma," Megumi whispered to herself before she picked up her computer and walked back into her room.

…...

Tatsuo sat inside of Mother and looked about his surroundings before facing the three clones in front of him.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Tatsuo asked comely but the clones could tell that it was just a disguise over his true rage at them.

"Well you see…um" Kumi's clone stuttered.

"I'll tell you why!" Kasumi's clone suddenly said smirking "These two softy's couldn't bring themselves to do it, I just followed them, but next chance I get Kasumi will die!" Kasumi's clone said with some rage and insanity clear in her voice.

"Hmm, whatever, Mother has let you off easy anyway," Tatsuo said turning away from them before he suddenly twitched "Hmm, I can feel it, they approach, if they enter the mutant forest this could work very well," Tatsuo said smirking.

"No! don't hurt them," Miyu cried from her cocoon like restraint that held her to the ceiling of the room.

"We will kill them! Sorry," Tatsuo said looking up at Miyu smirking "Oh wait, I'm not sorry!" Tatsuo exclaimed before he burst into evil laughter making Miyu and the three clone cringe a little.

…...

Kumi, Kasumi, and Yuri approached the mutant forest and stared at it.

"Well…we got to go in there," Kumi said reluctantly and Yuri gave a small whine, the Borg's also looked scared.

"Oh come on guys don't be such fraidy cats! Nya!" Kasumi said enthusiastically before charging into the mutant forest much to Leo's protest.

"Kasumi!" Kumi cried out before turning to Yuri "We need to go after her," Kumi said and Yuri nodded looking a little scared before they both ran in reluctantly.

"Ok this is kind of weird," Yuri said looking at all the tentacles that made the place up. Suddenly several tentacles dropped down between Kumi and Yuri and binded together effectively making a wall "Kumi!" Yuri cried out banging on the tentacles that separated them.

"Yuri!" Kumi cried out also "Borg can you brake these?" Kumi asked Watt.

"I think I can, oh and the name is Watt," Watt said before he spread his wings out and shot his drills at the tentacles, only for them to harmlessly bounce off them.

"Well that was useless," Kumi groaned.

…...

Inside of Mother a strange kid in a cloak ran over to one of the eyes on the wall, he was mostly covered but his feet appeared to be grey with three clawed toes.

"Klack! I am separating those pathetic alien fighters, I want you to go and kill them one by one!" Mother's voice ordered the creature called Klack who nodded.

"Yes Mother, you're will is my command," Klack said before he ran out of a opening into the mutant forest.

…...

There, more will happen next time.


	11. the Bat

Here's a new chapter, enjoy, I own nothing you recognize, unless you recognize them from my story's.

…...

Chapter 10: the Bat

…...

Kumi sighed as she wondered about the tentacle-mass of a forest with nothing but her Borg Watt for companionship, she looked around seeing no end and no sight of her friends.

"Yuri! Kasumi!" Kumi called out loudly trying to find her friends.

"Ray! Leo!" Watt called out shortly after Kumi had trying to locate his fellow Borg's, both yielded no response.

"This is no good, no matter how hard we yell they can't hear us," Kumi sighed glancing up at her Borg who also sighed.

"These tentacles are blocking sound waves from traveling far, this Mother who did this was also able to clone you from a hair, and create hybrids of seemingly incompatible creatures, this is incredible stuff, to bad we have run into it under such circumstances," Watt said in a mix of wonder and dread.

"Ya, this isn't natural, what is Mother!" Kumi nearly screamed as she was beginning to become truly terrified of Mother wan she thought of what she was capable of.

"a god!" a cold yet soothing voice answered and Kumi immediately looked around alert to her surroundings.

"Who said that!" Kumi cried looking around.

"Me!" the voice called back, Kumi could vaguely make out a grey figure darting between the tentacles just out of her line of vision.

"Where are you?" Kumi questioned trying to spot the creature.

"Kumi behind you!" Watt called out in alarm, Kumi turned around just as a grey hand with three clawed fingers shot out of the foliage and griped Kumi's wrist, Kumi glanced from the hand to the two piercing yellow eyes glowing in the darkness in sheer terror.

"Hello child," the grey creature said as it emerged from the tentacle-foliage and Kumi could only stare.

"Child? You're no older then me," Kumi said looking at the creature, she was no longer scared, the creature in front of her did look bazaar, he appeared humanoid and had three clawed digits on etch hand and foot, he was about a foot shorter then Kumi, his head was simply a fruit bats head with large yellow eyes, there was a wing-like membrane going from his hand to his waist witch caused Kumi to think he could probably fly or at least glide, he also had a long rat-like tail that waged back and fourth. Despite the odd appearance of the creature in front of her Kumi couldn't bring herself to fear him.

"In body maybe, but in mind I am far ahead of you," the bat-boy said eyeing Kumi who eyed him back.

"What do you…mean?" Kumi questioned, she didn't know why but she found something oddly calming about him.

"I follow Mother, Mother is all that is truth, follow Mother or you shall be lost!" the bat-boy said before he sent his hand claws outstretched towards Kumi's mid-section shocking her, luckily Watt was watching for any sudden movements and quickly shot his drills out and pulled Kumi out of the way of the sharp claws.

"Thanks Watt," Kumi said with a sigh of relief.

"Just watch out, I know things can seem nice but we must be aware of all things that appear to be mutants," Watt explained before the both turned to face the bat-boy.

"You're one of those mutants aren't you!" Kumi questioned glaring at him.

"Yes, my name is Klack, but I am not merely a mutant, I am Mother's child, so are you, we all are," Klack said before Watt shot some drills in his direction which he gracefully dodged with ease "Mother has ordered me to kill you but if you embrace her as your mother she will except you as her child," Klack said approaching Kumi.

"No! I won't fall for this shtick! It doesn't matter what you say! This Mother is clearly a ruthless monster!" Kumi cried out before Watt shot more drills at Klack who dodged them without problems.

"Then you have decided, very well I cannot force you to except Mother, but I must kill you then," Klack said with some remorse before he charged at Kumi and attempted to stab her with his claws. Kumi dodged etch swipe with Watt's help, Watt then shot more drills at Klack and he skillfully dodged etch swiftly before jumping over the last with a flip before he began flying and attempted to strike Kumi from above, he failed to strike her with his claws but knocked her over and then circled above before swooping in once more aiming carefully but Kumi rolled out of the way and Klack landed on the ground and stood silent facing away from Kumi.

"The fight must be taking it's toll on him," Watt whispered to Kumi looking at Klack who was as still as a statue, but Kumi didn't look so sure.

"No, that can't be, we haven't damaged him, he's only dodged your drills, and he can't be tired yet," Kumi whispered back to her Borg.

"Have you ever come out at night just to stare at the moon," Klack asked without warning causing Kumi and Watt to stare at him in confusion "Because the moon is so beautiful, it's like you're looking at the meaning of life yet not able to understand what it means," Klack said in deep thought with a lot of passion in his voice.

"You love to stare at the moon don't you?" Kumi asked looking at Klack who nodded before turning to her.

"You understand that from me simply saying this? Mother could never understand, Tatsuo doesn't care, the other Mutants don't even seem capable of understanding anything except what our dear mother orders them to do, I haven't even spoken with your clones, how can you understand so easily?" Klack asked staring down at Kumi as he approached her.

"It's just common sense I suppose, you spoke so highly of staring at the moon, and you brought it up out of nowhere, it must be something you truly love," Kumi said as she stood up and Klack stared into her eyes as she did the same with his large yellow orbs of eyes.

"I can't believe someone actually understands me," Klack said as he stared at Kumi who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure mother has filled your head with much-" Kumi began but was cut of by a piercing pain going through her body, she looked down in shock to see Klack's claws stabbed into her mid-section clearly purposely, she glanced back up into Klacks eyes which were rather sad looking before she passed out and Klack pulled out his bloody claws from her unconscious body with sadness before he held up his claws ready to give the final strike.

"Stop!" Watt yelled in anger sending drills at Klack which he didn't even bother to dodge and pinning him to a wall, Watt pulled himself off of Kumi's head and glared at Klack.

"What did you do that for! You were just talking about how she was the only one you ever met who understood you since you were extracted from your accursed birthing tank! And you stabbed her!" Watt yelled harshly.

"But Mother-" Klack began but was cut off by Watt.

"Isn't what you think she is! Think about it! Would a loving mother not understand your desires! Would she have created a army of nearly mindless mutants! Would she order you to kill one of her supposed children!" Watt yelled and Klack could only stare as the things Watt said began to sink in.

"I-" Klack tried to say but was once again interrupted by Watt.

"YOU STABBED MY PARTNER!" Watt screamed at Klack "My…friend" Watt added sadly. Klack stared at the Borg and the unconscious girl with a great amount of guilt, he gave a nod before he approached Kumi and Watt raised his drills defensively but Klack raised his hands and his claws suddenly retracted themselves shocking Watt.

"I know a place out of Mother's sight that she doesn't know about, it's where I go at night to stare at the moon, we can take her there to heal, Mother is probably focusing on the other girls right now and won't be watching me for awhile, we must go now," Klack explained before he picked up Kumi and her Borg and carried them into the tentacle forest to the spot supposedly out of Mother's sight.

…...

There you go, oh and people may think this will lead to romance, but let me just tell you people this won't be what you think it is, look at the genres, do you see romance? I don't, till next time.


	12. Regroup

Here is the new chapter, I don't own anything but my original characters.

…...

Chapter 11: Regroup

…...

Klack and Watt sat in a clearing and Kumi lay in front of them, they both looked concerned at Kumi's bleeding that was coming from the large cut on her chest, Klack sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Watt asked Klack who turned back to him.

"To find the others in your group, Mother expects me to kill them, but if she notices I'm taking to long she might try to take things into her own hands, so I must find them and bring them here," Klack explained before he spread his arms and flew into the sky, Kumi gave a grunt and Watt turned to her.

"Kumi are you ok?" Watt asked with concern as Kumi opened her eyes.

"I don't know what happened, my head hurts," Kumi said weakly.

"Don't worry Kumi, we will be ok," Watt said somewhat sadly looking at the large cut on Kumi in concern.

…...

Yuri whimpered as she made her way through the tentacle forest with nothing but her borg Ray as a companion, Yuri glanced up at Ray and sighed, no matter how close they became she still couldn't get over that he was a alien, she didn't want to be alone with a alien, especially not here.

"Yuri?" Yuri turned around at the sound of Kasumi's voice hoping to see her friend, Kasumi was hanging on to a tentacle looking down at her, there was something off about her but Yuri couldn't figure it out, she also noticed Ray tens up a bit but shrugged it off.

"Kasumi?" Yuri questioned, Kasumi smirked insanely and Yuri then spotted what was wrong, the borg on Kasumi's head was a Dark Borg.

"No, not Kasumi!" Kasumi's clone said before bursting into insane giggles and jumped down in front of her "You can't escape me Yuri, you will die!" Kasumi's clone laughed as she approached her.

"Please stop, you don't need to kill me, you left before and didn't hurt us," Yuri pleaded but Kasumi's clone continued her approach.

"That wasn't my choice Yuri, I wanted to kill you all, especially Kasumi, I hate listening to the other clones, they are huge softy's, they go easy on you because they let your memories take over, control there actions, fool them into thinking we are the same as you! But we are not, we are clones! Copies of you alien fighters! We may look like you but are not you!" Kasumi's clone nearly shouted before she charged at Yuri.

"Yuri look out!" Ray yelled before he used his drills to pull Yuri out of the way of the insane clone, Yuri gasped at what had just happened.

"Why is this happening, why can't someone else deal with this stuff for once?" Yuri cried as tears came from her eyes.

"Stop crying!" Yuri was shocked to hear her own voice and turned to see her own clone standing a few feet from her "You can't cry all the time, it makes you pathetic," Yuri's clone insulted her and Yuri flinched.

"W-well you're not any better, we're the same after all," Yuri said as her clone approached and Kasumi's clone glared.

"This isn't your business Yuri!" Kasumi's clone yelled causing Yuri to stare at the clone of Kasumi and was surprised wan her clone responded.

"I think it's more my business then yours Kasumi, she is the one I was copied from," Yuri's clone said and Kasumi's clone growled.

"Ya maybe you should fight me, nya!" Kasumi yelled as she jumped out of the tentacles surrounding them and landed next to Yuri, Leo groaned.

"Hey Ray," Leo said with a sigh as Kasumi's clone glared.

"Killing you will give me much pleasure Kasumi," Kasumi's clone said with a growl.

"Stop!" Klack cried out as he jumped down in the middle of the soon to be fight.

"Klack?" Yuri's clone questioned as the real Yuri cowered behind her.

"Why did you tell us to stop oh dear brother?" Kasumi's clone questioned with a glare.

"Look, just come with me, I will explain," Klack said as he began to walk away and the clones and Kasumi followed.

"You to," Yuri's clone said to Yuri and she flinched.

"Um…I really-" Yuri began but was cut off by her clone dragging her after the others.

"Jeez this is weird," Ray said staring but a glare from Kasumi's clone convinced him to keep quiet for a little longer.

…...

Kumi stood in a open field on a sunny day, the field was filled with amazing flowers, they changed to every color of the rainbow and never stayed the same color and there stems looked like crystal. All of her friends we're around her, Yuri, Kasumi, Miyu, Megumi, Watt, Leo, Ray, her mom, and even her dad and Kumi smiled at them all in sheer happiness.

"Kumi, you've done great leading the alien party," Megumi complimented.

"Kumi, I'm sorry for crying so much, I should've thought of how others felt," Yuri apologized with a smile.

"Kumi, you are a wonderful daughter," Kumi's mother said smiling.

"Kumi, I'm sorry for being gone for so long," Kumi's father said and he hugged her, Kumi just kept smiling, she couldn't be happier. Suddenly everything around her began to fade but the smiles on her friends and family's faces didn't change.

W-what's happening!" Kumi questioned in shock.

"I'm sure it's nothing buddy! Nya!" Kasumi cheered before she faded away.

"It's probably nothing Kumi," Watt said before he faded. Soon everyone except Kumi and her father had faded away.

"Dad, please don't!" Kumi cried but her father continued to smile.

"Don't worry Kumi, don't be afraid," Kumi's father said before he faded.

"No don't leave me again!" Kumi cried out as the fading field became nothing but pure darkness "No…" Kumi almost whispered as tears fell from her eyes and into the abyss "I'm all alone now," Kumi said sadly.

"No, your not alone," A young male voice echoed throughout the darkness causing Kumi to look around in shock "I'm with you and your with me, it's bin so long since I could speak to someone other then mama, and it's not like she listens anymore," the voice said Kumi was frightened as she noticed that the voice sounded a little insane.

"Who are you?" Kumi questioned looking around before a boy appeared before her, he was 12 years old and was wearing a pair of black pants and shoes, and perhaps most disturbing a white strait jacket, he had long messy brown hair which didn't look like it had bin tended to in years, he had brown eyes that had a innocent yet insane look to them and he had a insane smile on his face, Kumi noted that in a strange way he resembled Megumi.

"My name is not important to you, I just want to talk to someone, because mama stopped listening," the boy said and Kumi stared.

"Are you a creation of Mothers? Is she the "mama" you speak of?" Kumi asked and the boy gave out a insane laugh causing Kumi to flinch.

"No, my mama is human, even if I am not," the boy said insanely.

"Then what are you?" Kumi asked but he began to fade.

"Good bye," the boy said before he faded completely and the darkness began to consume Kumi.

…...

Kumi opened her eyes to see Watt staring down at her, she gasped as pain filled her chest.

"Kumi rest, you are hurt," Watt said In concern, Kumi looked around and spotted Klack, Yuri, Kasumi, and Yuri's, and Kasumi's respective clones talking.

"So are you with us or not?" Klack asked as Yuri's clone looked around with some uncertainty and Kasumi's clone glared at him.

…...

Not much of a place to end at, I don't really know if many people like this story but I will continue anyway for any people who do like it.


	13. Healing and Death

New chapter, I own nothing.

…...

Chapter 12: Healing and Death

…...

Yuri, Kasumi, there borg's, and clones followed Klack as he led them through the tentacles and came to a opening. Yuri gave a gasp at the sight of Kumi lying on the ground and Watt beside her.

"What happened to her?" Yuri asked looking at her fallen friend, Klack looked somewhat uncomfortable at this question before Watt answered.

"It was him, he stabbed her, and then helped us, I don't know why," Watt said and Yuri jumped in surprise.

"You stabbed her?" Ray asked glaring at Klack.

"Look, I can explain, you see I have been obeying Mother for awhile but all along I knew inside that her goals were wrong, but I was in denial, Kumi here snapped me out of it, unfortunately it took a few minutes for me to realize I should not obey Mother…after I hurt her," Klack said sadly as his ears drooped and he looked at the two clones "Please, sisters, you should know Mother shouldn't get her way the most out of all Mother's children, so are you with us or not?" Klack asked in a almost pleading way.

"…Pathetic," Kasumi's clone said coldly causing Klack to look at her in shock "I know Mother's ambitions aren't what a human should want but I don't care!" Kasumi's clone said with a insane laugh before she turned to Yuri's clone "You can do whatever you want but I won't hesitate to kill you! I care nothing for any of you or the entire human race! You can all burn in hell!" Kasumi's clone yelled before she ran off leaving the others just staring. Kumi gave a groan causing them to turn towards her in concern.

"Kumi?" Yuri asked looking at her friend who smiled weakly.

"Hi Yuri," Kumi said before she looked up at Klack with a expression that was a strange mixture of anger, confusion, sadness, and relief, Watt noticed this.

"He's with us Kumi," Watt said and Kumi gave a sigh. Kasumi ran over to Kumi with a smile.

"Hi Kumi, get well," Kasumi said before she sat down, Yuri's clone looked at Kasumi and then at Kumi, and then Yuri, she then gave a sigh.

"Ok, I will help, I don't want to live in the world Mother envisions, you have my support," Yuri's clone said with a small smile, Yuri looked at her clone with a perplexed expression but she then returned the smile and nodded. Kumi smiled also but then seemed to go into thought.

"Um guys, I had this dream and in it, there was this guy and he kind of…creeped me out," Kumi said sounding somewhat frightened, Watt gave her a glance and chuckled.

"Kumi it was just a nightmare, nothing more," Watt explained and Kumi sighed.

"Your probably right,…but still I can't help but wonder if he was trying to talk to me," Kumi whispered the last part to herself and then looked at Klack "Ok bat, you did this to me and we can't beat this thing with me like this, how do you plan to fix me?" Kumi asked trying to sound hateful but for some strange reason she couldn't bring herself to hate this creature.

"There is something that can help you, Mother has a healing serum that she uses to heal mutants after battles, if I can get some we can use it to heal you," Klack explained.

"But where do we get some?" Yuri asked looking around, Yuri's clone looked frightened.

"Klack you can't go there, Mother surly knows you've betrayed her by now!" Yuri's clone cried out but Klack only held up his claw to her before swiftly running away "Klack!" Yuri's clone yelled out but he was gone.

…...

Klack crawled through Mother and glanced around, judging by the giant rib cage on the ceiling Klack could tell he was in the chest area, Klack sighed, he needed to get to the lungs, that was where the healing serum was made, it wasn't to far of a trip but Mother had obviously already noticed him and mutants would soon be after him, if not Tatsuo: his brother who was often called the perfect mutant, he was always afraid of Tatsuo, mainly because he was one of the few that knew what Tatsuo really looked like.

Klack turned down a corner and spotted some strange, slimy, eyeless, dog-like mutants, they walked by without noticing him before he continued into the blood stream, it didn't disgust Klack to much to swim in Mother's thick slimy blood, but he did begin thinking why Mother even needed lungs, she didn't breath, he also thought about how her internal structure was basically identical to a humans, just with positions slightly off and with all those tentacles and eyes.

Klack crawled out of the blood stream and spotted the lungs and began to run towards them, he spotted some mutants running after him and could hear Mother's voice yelling out command's that he didn't bother to listen to, he needed to grab the serum and get out, there was no hiding from Mother in her own body.

Klack's thoughts wondered to Kumi, he didn't know why but he felt like he had met her before, and felt a strange attachment to her, he loved her in a strange way, not like he was attracted to her, but almost like how a father loves a child, Kumi wasn't his child, he had no children, he was only a few months old, wasn't he? This was all so confusing and before Klack knew it, he was at the lungs and grabbing the healing serum.

Klack made a run for it, climbing, jumping, flying, he did it all in his haste to get out, looking for a opening before Mother had a chance to seal them all off, tentacles grabbed at him as mutants chased him, for some reason Tatsuo wasn't anywhere to be seen, he figured he must have been in the womb, where all the mutants where born and Tatsuo spent most of his time, probably waiting to become the Chimera, this gave Klack a feeling of uneasiness as he ran and finally spotted a opening and swiftly ran out into the mutant forest and back to the blind spot.

…...

Kumi looked up weakly as Klack ran over to her, Yuri and her clone both gave a startled yelp at the creatures swift return causing both Ray and Watt to sigh and Kumi to roll her eyes before looking up at Klack.

"Quickly, rub this on the wound, it will heal, quickly! Mother's children are approaching even as we speak!" Klack said in somewhat of a panic, Kumi nodded as Klack held out his hand dripping with the green and red slime, she grimaced at the sent of the serum, it smelt like a mixture of puss and blood, but she quickly grabbed some of the goop and rubbed it on her wound.

Kumi sighed in relief as the cut sealed and the pain left her before she smiled at Klack.

"Thank you da-er Klack," Kumi said as she stood up and placed Watt on her head, she looked at Klack and sighed, she had almost called Klack dad, he wasn't her father, he was probably years younger then her, but then why did it feel so right? She looked back at Klack, but before she could say anything blood suddenly splattered from Klack's chest, both Yuri and her clone gave shrieks as Kasumi and Kumi looked horrified, a blue slimy tentacle covered in spikes ripped it's way through Klack's now nearly dead body, they all looked and saw that the tentacle also stuck out Klacks back and led to Tatsuo who was standing a few feet away, the tendril coming out of his mouth ripped it's way back out Klack's back and into Tatsuo mouth, he smirked as the girls and there borg's looked horrified, Yuri looked like she was about to vomit and her clone didn't look much better, and neither did Kumi, there Borg's just stared in shock.

"Sorry to end this touching moment so soon, but that mutant was a little to soft to keep around, Mother shouldn't have given him new life in the first place, but mistakes happen, and putting a father against his own daughter would have been fun, but it didn't work," Tatsuo said with a shrug before he began walking away.

"Hey, get back here!" Kumi yelled as Watt shot drills at Tatsuo, but his Dark Borg simply shot it's own drills blocking out Watt's.

"Kumi," Yuri whimpered as Kumi turned to Yuri and Kumi knew what she was about to do, Yuri suddenly vomited on to the ground and sat down gasping, Kumi couldn't blame her friend for that reaction, she almost reacted the same way, Klack gave a groan and Kumi turned to him as he looked up weakly.

"K-Kumi? I re-remember everything now, I-I'm sorry," Klack said weakly as Kumi nodded in understanding and leaned down to his level.

"It's ok dad, I don't care what that beast Mother turned you into, we will get you some of that healing slime and make you better and we can be a family," Kumi said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Kumi, look at me," Klack said forcing Kumi to look him in the eyes "You and I both know it's to late for me, just go, save the world," Klack said in-between gasps "just remember, I'm proud of you," Klack said before he gave his last breath.

"No, no!" Kumi cried out as more tears fell from her eyes, she quickly scooped up some of the slime that was used on her "look dad! We still have some," Kumi said as she began to rub the slime on the body.

"Kumi," Watt said sadly trying to snap his friend out of it as she continued to rub the serum on the corps.

"Common dad wake up!" Kumi pleaded as she burst into tears "No! I finally found out you we're still alive and you had to die again! Why dad!" Kumi cried out as Watt patted her back with his drill.

"Kumi, your dad died getting something that saved your life, he knew mutants would fallow him and he was probably planning to distract them so we could get away, even wan he didn't know he was your dad, he was a good man, human or mutant, and we should honor him by stopping Mother!" Watt explained and Kumi sniffled before standing up.

"Your right, let's go," Kumi said as she began walking "We are going to save Miyu, kill mother and Tatsuo and stop the rest of the mutants!" Kumi shouted, Kasumi nodded enthusiastically, Yuri and her clone just nodded but looked afraid, Leo smiled, Watt looked proud, Ray gave as best a nod he could, and even though no one except Kasumi knew it, Slew gave a mental smile, all of them ready that began to look for a entrance to Mother.

…...

There, next chapter coming soon.


	14. Infiltration

Here, I own nothing but my OC's.

…...

Chapter 13: Infiltration

…...

Kumi, Watt, Yuri, Ray, Kasumi, Leo, and Yuri's clone all walked to the large mass of flesh and tentacles called Mother.

"Slew has a bad feeling about this," Kasumi said staring at Mother.

"Slew?" Kumi questioned staring at Kasumi.

"My Yellow knife," Kasumi answered with a smile, as if there was nothing odd about it and the others stared.

"Don't ask," Leo said as they continued, they came to the giant cave of flesh and tentacles that was Mother and simply stood there.

"Why have we seen no mutants?" Ray asked glancing around.

"She's waiting for us," Yuri's clone said with a distant look in her eyes, her dark borg gave a slight flinch but showed no more reaction.

"Kumi…I don't want to go in there," Yuri said staring at the entrance into Mother.

"What?" Kumi questioned looking at her friend "after we came all this way?" Kumi questioned with some disbelief..

"…Kumi…I-" Yuri began but Kumi gave her a shove and was now glaring at her.

"Yuri stop being afraid! We are going in there! We are stopping this take over of our planet! We are killing Mother! And we are giving that Tatsuo what he deserves!" Kumi yelled, Yuri stared at her friend in some shock.

"Kumi, you don't understand, this feeling, I-" Yuri tried to speak again but Kumi interrupted her again.

"Yuri if you are scared again fine! But we are not going to just run like cowards-" Kumi began again but Yuri finally had enough.

"Kumi shut up and listen to me!" Yuri yelled out, everyone froze and just stared at Yuri in shock, even Yuri herself seemed to be in some shock but kept a strait face and continued "Kumi, I know we need to go in there, but I just-it doesn't feel right, I feel like that if we go in there, none of us will come out," Yuri said looking at her friends.

"Slew feels that way to," Kasumi said and Yuri glanced at her but didn't question her.

"…I'm sorry Yuri, I understand, but we need to go in," Kumi said with a sigh.

"I know Kumi," Yuri nodded before they began to walk in. Yuri's clone suddenly walked over to her and grabbed her arm causing Yuri to give a slight jump.

"Remember what you did just now," Yuri's clone said without another word and walked ahead.

"Yuri," Ray suddenly said causing her to look up at him "I will protect you," Ray said and Yuri gave a slight smile before she walked after the others into Mother.

…...

"This is almost amusing," Mother's voice rang throughout her insides as she watched the alien fighter team and Yuri's clone enter her. Tatsuo looked around and smirked.

"They will die Mother, trust me on that," Tatsuo said almost gleefully, Kasumi's and Kumi's clones stood behind him, Kasumi's clone smirking and Kumi's just thinking.

"Killing them should be no trouble for you Tatsuo, but I think you should let your sister handle this, you have other things to attend to," Mother stated and Tatsuo nodded.

"Of course," Tatsuo said before walking away, the two clones looked confused, Kumi's clone decided to speak up.

"Mother, which one of us do you mean?" Kumi's clone asked in confusion, Mother took a moment but she soon responded.

"Not ether of you, her," Mother stated, the two clones turned around and both could only stare at the creature that stood before them.

"Your wish is my command, Mother," a strange high yet firm and completely emotionless voice said with absolute loyalty.

…...

The group walked through the body of Mother, Yuri looked at the walls and gave a groan seeing the eyes and tentacles protruding from them.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Yuri said as she passed a mound of flesh that was spewing puss like a volcano.

"Don't vomit now, we've come to far for you to need to go back," Kasumi said before she jumped over a tentacle without a care. Yuri's clone glanced around before she spoke up.

"We must be careful, we are approaching the intestines, Mother usually has many mutants there," Yuri's clone said with some fear.

"So we destroy her intestines and kill her?" Kumi asked glancing at the clone of her friend.

"No, the only way to kill Mother is to destroy her brain," Yuri's clone answered "Destroying her intestines would only cause her some pain, but she would not die," The clone explained and Kumi frowned.

"Well then we should be heading strait to the brain," Kumi said glaring.

"It's not that simple, Mother made sure her brain is well protected, if we just head there we will die, but if we destroy Mother's other organs first she will be in a lot of pain, and we will have a chance to destroy her brain," Yuri's clone explained.

"That actually makes sense if you think about it," Watt said to Kumi and she gave a nod.

"Ok, your plan makes sense, but how many organs should we destroy?" Kumi asked.

"Destroying organs sounds…disturbing," Yuri said backing up slightly.

"I know it dose but please go with it," Yuri's clone said glancing at the one she was cloned from before turning back to Kumi "Destroying the intestines, the stomach, and the lungs should do it, we should stay clear of the womb," Yuri's clone said with a lot of fear in her eyes.

"What's so bad about the womb?" Leo asked glancing over at the clone.

"It's where we're all born, and where Tatsuo resides," Yuri's clone said looking scared and the others nodded in understanding.

"Come on," Kumi said as they all began walking.

"_Kasumi!"_ a voice rang in Kasumi's head causing her to look around in confusion.

"Huh? Slew?" Kasumi questioned.

"_Kasumi jump back!" _the voice yelled and Kasumi did as instructed just as the ground below the group opened up like a trap door and the others fell in with a scream.

"Oh no!" Kasumi yelled as she looked down the hole her friends fell down.

"That could've been us to, how did you know?" Leo asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"I didn't know, Slew how did you know?" Kasumi asked.

"_What are you talking about Kasumi? I knew nothing,"_ Slew responded and Kasumi could only give a confused look.

"But if it wasn't you, then who was talking to me?" Kasumi questioned as she stared down the hole her friends fell into.

…...

In a strange isolated room somewhere far from Mother, a single entity hung suspended from the ceiling by the restraints it had become entangled in over time.

"_Kasumi is my friend, friends don't let friends get hurt," _the being said psychically before it gave a insane laugh.

…...

Kumi woke up and looked around to find she was lying in her bed.

"What the?" Kumi asked as she looked around before she spotted Watt on the ground.

"Good morning Kumi, ready for another day of alien fighting?" Watt asked as he extended his drills and got onto her head.

"But what about Mother?" Kumi asked looking confused.

"Your mothers making breakfast Kumi, you should go down stairs and greet her and eat before we leave for school," Watt said as if he didn't know of the Mother Kumi was referring to.

"What? No I mean the huge monster mutant thing named Mother! Who was trying to eat the earth or something!" Kumi said to Watt who stared at her in confusion.

"Kumi I think you had one heck of a dream," Watt said with some concern in his voice.

"A dream? A dream? It was all a dream?" Kumi asked looking around, her room seemed perfectly normal.

"Kumi time for breakfast!" Kumi herd her mom call from downstairs and she smiled.

"Everything is back to normal," Kumi said before heading downstairs.

…...

Yuri woke up and looked around and was shocked to find she was in her room.

"Yuri your up," Yuri herd her mom say as she entered her room.

"Mom? How did I get back here, did I faint or something and the others defeated Mother without me? Or did they even defeat Mother! Oh man, are they ok!" Yuri asked with fear in her eyes but her mom just looked at her in confusion.

"Yuri I have no idea what your talking about, but you should get to school, they will be choosing a new member for the alien party from your class today," Yuri's mother stated and Yuri looked shocked.

"A new member for the alien party!" Yuri questioned with a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"Yes, lets hope it's not you, Miyu's waiting outside for you," Yuri's mom said causing Yuri to give a even more confused look.

"But I'm already in the alien party," Yuri stated and her mother laughed.

"Looks like somebody had quiet the dream last night," Yuri's mother said before she left the room.

"A…dream?" Yuri questioned, she looked around her room and sure enough she could find no sigh of Ray or any evidence to suggest she had ever been in the alien party "It was all a dream…I guess that's what I wanted…right?" Yuri said half expected Ray to pop out from under her bed and make some stupid comment, no such event occurred. Yuri gave a sigh before she began to get ready for school.

…_..._

Yuri's clone awoke with a gasp, she looked around and found she was in the original Yuri's room much to her confusion.

"Yuri?" a voice questioned causing Yuri's clone to look to the ground and see Ray staring at her "Did you have a bad dream or something?" Ray questioned and Yuri's clone only stared in confusion.

"Why did you call me Yuri?" Yuri's clone questioned.

"Because that's who you are of course," Ray answered staring at her as if she was crazy.

"No, I'm not, I'm the clone, we must have gotten mixed up or something, why did you take me here, are we not still fighting Mother?" Yuri's clone asked and Ray only stared.

"What clone? And the only thing we fight are aliens, well I fight, you mostly just cry," Ray joked with a chuckle "And your mother is expected you to get to school, not fight her," Ray said still chuckling.

"What?" Yuri's clone said in confusion.

"Yuri, if you don't mind me saying, I think you had a pretty crazy dream last night," Ray said and Yuri's clone seemed to think.

"So, it was all a dream? There is no Mother, or mutants, and I am not a clone," Yuri's clone said before she smiled "Just a dream," she said before she got up and began to get ready for school "Oh man, it was the kind of dream that really makes you think, I have got to appreciate my life more," Yuri said happily and she placed Ray on her head.

"Who are you?" Ray questioned with a laugh.

"Why I'm Yuri of course," Yuri said in joy.

…...

Watt woke up to find himself on the floor of Kumi's room, he looked around in confusion and spotted Kumi sleeping in her bed.

"Kumi, wake up!" Watt yelled extending one of his drills to shake Kumi and she began to wake up.

"Borg? What is it?" Kumi questioned.

"Kumi, we're back in your room! What happened!" Watt questioned no even noticing that Kumi had called him Borg, which she hadn't done since she learned his name.

"Borg, what are you talking about?" Kumi asked looking confused.

"What do you mean what am I-did you call me Borg?" Watt asked in confusion noticing that Kumi had not referred to him by name.

"Yes, that's what I always call you," Kumi stated still looking confused.

"Not since you learned that my name is Watt," Watt said in confusion.

"Watt? I didn't even know you guys had names," Kumi stated looking at Watt still confused.

"What? But I tolled you before we went into the mutant forest!" Watt said looking shocked that Kumi didn't remember.

"Mutant forest? Watt I think you had a dream," Kumi stated with a chuckle.

"A…dream?" Watt questioned "It was a…dream," Watt said letting the realization sink in.

"Come on, lets get ready for school," Kumi said placing Watt on her head "Watt," she added with a chuckle.

…...

Ray woke up to find himself on the floor of Yuri's room, he looked around in confusion and spotted Yuri looking at him.

"Yuri?" Ray asked in confusion.

"Hi Borg, lets just go," Yuri said with a groan before she placed Ray into her backpack.

"Borg? What about my name?" Ray asked in confusion.

"You have a name?" Yuri asked in confusion.

"…Never mind, just a dream," Ray said coming to this conclusion seeing as he was no longer inside of Mother and Yuri didn't seem to remember his name.

"I didn't know you had dreams," Yuri said glancing at the Borg.

"Oh ya, there's a lot about us borg's you don't know, by the way the names Ray," Ray said with a chuckle and Yuri just stared in confusion.

…...

There, I will update again…whenever I get to writing the next chapter.


	15. Silk

Another chapter for you to enjoy, if you've read this far you probably know what I do and don't own.

…...

Chapter 14: Silk

…...

Kasumi looked down the dark hole that her friend's had fallen into.

"We need to go down," Kasumi said looking up at Leo.

"Wait, what! But it's-" Leo tried to say.

"a Trap? Yes I know, but we must," Kasumi said, and with some reluctance Leo shot his drills into the hole and began to pull them into it. Hours seemed to pass as Leo pulled Kasumi deep into the hole.

"Hey, I see light!" Slew's voice came out of Kasumi's mouth before she shook her head and looked down, indeed there was light, Kasumi couldn't help but give a smile.

"We're almost through with this tunnel Leo," Kasumi said as Leo carefully lowered her out of the hole so they could see. They spotted there allies stuck to the walls with some sticky black goo, there were also what looked like slimy white tentacles stuck to the heads of etch one of them. Kasumi jumped down from her position and walked over to Yuri "Yuri?" she said before she turned to Kumi "Kumi?" Kasumi could only stare before she looked up at Leo "Ok Leo, we need to get these guys down," Kasumi said as one of Leo's drills shot fourth, aiming for Yuri's pod, but his drill was suddenly whacked away by a slimy white tentacle.

"Huh?" Leo questioned as he and Kasumi glanced at the ceiling, there eyes widened as they saw hundreds of tentacles squirming about on the ceiling forming a huge mass, in the center of the mass of tentacles a human skull could be vaguely seen, it gave a hiss.

"Don't do that child, there sleeping, living out there dreams, would you like to join them?" the creature questioned as she lowered herself from the ceiling to Kasumi's eye level "You could see your brother again, you could have anything you ever wanted," the creature said as she reached for Kasumi with her tentacles.

"No!" Kasumi shouted before her hair changed into spirals and she shot a sound wave at the creature who just dodged "Who are you!" Kasumi asked glaring at the creature who gave a chuckle.

"I am the prototype of the perfect mutant! The closest thing to perfection beside's Tatsuo and Mother, and you have sealed your fate!" the creature hissed menacingly "My name is Silk the mistress of illusions! Remember that as I hack your body to pieces!" Silk screamed before she detached herself from the ceiling and tried to hit Kasumi with some of her tentacles but Kasumi dodged before Leo shot some of his drlls, Silk jumped out the way and suddenly spat out a strange goo ball that Kasumi dodged, Silk growled "Ok, this cannot keep going!" Silk then turned to her unconscious victims with a evil look.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Kasumi threatened as her borg's eyes turned to ex's.

"Hurt them? I would never!" Silk said with a chuckle "But I will change there dreams a little, after they come out of there they will be begging for death, if there sanity is still intact!" Silk laughed insanely before she pulled herself far out of Kasumi's or her borg's reach.

"Kasumi, the tentacles!" Leo shouted and Kasumi gave a quick nod, she ran over to Ray's cocoon and began pulling on the tentacle, but it wouldn't budge.

…...

Yuri opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she appeared to be in some slimy cocoon with only her head sticking out, as she looked around.

"Wasn't I just at school,…no I am still in the alien party," Yuri sighed before she spotted Kumi in front of her holding a white tentacle of some kind.

"Good, at least I could save you,," Kumi said as she pulled Yuri out of the cocoon.

"K-kumi? Where are our friends!" Yuri questioned looking around, Kumi shook her head.

"Sorry Yuri, there gone," Kumi said sadly, Yuri stood there blankly for a few minutes before a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I know it's terrible," Kumi said as her kind smile turned to a evil one and her eyes became bright red and demonic.

"What mutant did this?" Yuri asked without even looking at Kumi.

"Oh it wasn't a mutant Yuri," Kumi hissed in a menacing way, Yuri turned to look at her friend.

"Kumi?" Yuri questioned with some fear, Kumi smirked revealing a set of sharp teeth, Kumi suddenly shot forward and gave Yuri punch in the stomach, Yuri gasped as she fell to the floor, Kumi gave a cruel laugh as she picked up Yuri by her shirt and began punching her in the face all the while laughing.

"Why do I have to be in the alien party! Why do I need to wear a borg! Why are they always after me! Why me, why me, why me!" the creature that appeared to be Kumi mocked Yuri as Yuri could only cry as she struggled in this monsters grasp.

"Yuri!" Kasumi's voice called out and Yuri looked around.

"Kasumi?" Yuri questioned.

"Listen to me Yuri! This is just a dream! Whatever is in there is just a manifestation of your fears taken a form, it cannot hurt you!" Kasumi's voice shouted.

"Do not listen to that figment of your mind!" the Kumi-doppelganger shouted before hurling another punch at Yuri, but this time Yuri didn't get hit, the punch went strait through her.

"Your not real, I'm not afraid of you!" Yuri yelled and the beast gave a screech as it vanished from sight "Now then, I'm coming guys!" Yuri shouted as her dream began to fade.

…...

Yuri woke up to find herself in the same position as last time, stuck in her cocoon, only this time she saw entire group standing in front of her.

"Good, your awake!" Kasumi shouted cheerfully before she ripped the cocoon off of Yuri.

"That was scary," Yuri sighed.

"Well good to see your happy, Sni" Kasumi exclaimed happily and Yuri turned to stare at her.

"Sni?" Yuri questioned as Kasumi chuckled nervously, before she began laughing evilly and her eyes turned red and her teeth grew sharp, this happened to all the others to as they began to approach her

"Get away!" Yuri shouted as they closed in on her.

…...

Yuri woke up with a gasp to find herself in her cocoon once more, she looked to see Kumi smiling at her.

"Good, I couldn't save the others but at least not everyone died," Kumi said as she freed Yuri from her cocoon.

"Y-yes, but they could still be alive," Yuri said nervously as she made sure to stay ahead of Kumi, Kumi smirked as her eyes began to glow red, she gave a growl before pouncing at Yuri, but this time Yuri expected it so she quickly grabbed a sharp bone off of the slimy ground and stuck it strait into the fake Kumi's stomach, the fake Kumi's eyes returned to normal and tears fell from her eyes.

"Y-yuri, what have you done?" Kumi croaked out before she fell to the floor, dead, Yuri gasped as red blood pooled underneath Kumi.

"No!" Yuri cried backing away.

…...

Yuri awoke with a gasp, she looked and saw her friends staring at her.

"Thought we'd never get them all, nya!" Kasumi said happily holding up a bunch of white tentacles.

"How do I know this is real," Yuri said glaring at them, Ray shot his drills forward and pulled the cocoon off of Yuri.

"Yuri, this is real," Kumi said and Yuri's glare began to soften as she looked at all her friends.

"There's something different here then in the dream, I don't know what it is, but it's good," Yuri said as she placed Ray on her head "So anyone else have a dream where someone they knew and trusted tried to kill them?" Yuri questioned and was surprised when all except for Kasumi and Leo raised there hand or drill.

"In my dream it was my dad trying to kill me," Kumi said sadly.

"For me it was you Yuri," Ray said sounding somewhat ashamed.

"No need to sound sorry Ray," Yuri said patting him on the head.

"It seems this Silk has no creativity," Kasumi chuckled.

"Like I would need it!" Silk hissed as she dropped down in front of the group "The basic formula for etch nightmare should have broken them! I didn't think you were capable of braking my tentacles, but no matter, the tentacles are nothing but a hindrance to my true power!" Silk shrieked before all the tentacles fell from her body, revealing a creature that looked like a human skeleton, only with a long tail and had sharp teeth, it's claws looked as sharp as knives "See my power over illusions!" Silk growled.

…...

Well there, Sorry Yuri's nightmare was the only one we saw, but I didn't want to write that much dreaming, and decides they were all basically the same anyway, I will update soon with the battle between our heroes and Silk, the self proclaimed mistress of illusions.


	16. Battle of illusions

Here's the next chapter, I still don't feel any need to point out which characters are mine, it is rather easy to figure out.

…...

Chapter 15: Battle of illusions

…...

Kasumi shot a powerful sonic blast at Silk but Silk gave a sinister laugh before the blast hit her, causing her to vanish.

"What the? Where did she go!" Kumi questioned in shock.

"Behind you!" Silk screeched as she pounced at Kumi who dodged before her borg shot three drills at Silk, but they simply passed through Silk who vanished again.

"What!" Watt exclaimed in shock before Silk appeared right in front of him and Kumi and kicked them to the floor before vanishing again.

"This is freaky!" Yuri exclaimed in fear before Silk appeared in front of her, Ray shot drills at her but she vanished again, suddenly a patch of ground began to twitch before something formed out of it, it looked like a slimy human-slug hybrid with empty eye sockets, the creature shrieked as it loomed over Yuri, suddenly two drills pierced the side of the beast which vanished, Yuri looked at where the drills came from and saw her clone and her dark borg glaring.

"You can't trust your eyes guys! Just concentrate and focus your mind and you can find the real one!" Yuri's clone exclaimed before she punched at what appeared to be thin air, Silk appeared where she punched with a shriek before she vanished again.

"You herd her Kasumi!" Leo said before he closed his eyes, the rest of the group did the same, before Leo opened his eyes "There!" Leo exclaimed before they all sent there attacks towards a wall that Silk soon appeared in front of, but she swiftly dodged.

"Grr, you think you've beaten my illusion powers, but I'm much more clever then that, if you think sight is all I can effect you've got another thing coming!" Silk screeched before she vanished.

"What dose that mean?" Watt asked, Kumi tried to think but was soon attacked by Silk, Kumi jumped in shock before she began battling with Silk as best she could.

"Kumi what are you doing, she's your friend!" Leo exclaimed causing Kumi to look at him in confusion.

"Ya, you shouldn't attack your friend ether," Ray's voice came from the spot Silk stood.

"But that's Silk!" Both Kumi and the being who appeared to Silk yelled before they looked at etch other in shock as the illusion around them faded.

"Kumi!" Yuri exclaimed before Silk pounced from above and pinned Yuri to the ground.

"See you can't beat me!" Silk laughed, but gave a gasp as she felt a sharp pain pierce her back, she gasped as she saw Ray had extended a drill around behind her and strait through her.

"You may be clever, but your weak!" Ray exclaimed before Silk fell to the ground gasping.

"Ray, you did it!" Yuri cheered but jumped back when Kasumi tried to hit her, Yuri looked at Kasumi in confusion,

"Take this Silk!" Kasumi yelled before she shot a sonic blast which knocked Yuri and Ray to the ground.

"What, but the illusions shouldn't still-" Yuri tried to say but gasped as Silks body vanished "Another illusion!" Yuri said as she dodged Kasumi's attacks.

"Kasumi, it's us!" Ray shouted, Kasumi twitched before she calmed down and sighed.

"Yuri?" Kasumi questioned.

"Guys help!" Kumi screamed causing all the others to turn to see Kumi and Watt being pinned down by Silk.

"Kumi!" Yuri yelled as she started running over to her.

"No Yuri I'm over here!" Yuri froze and turned to see another Kumi being attacked by another Silk, Yuri looked back and forth in confusion.

"It's a illusion Yuri!" Ray said looking back and forth as well.

"I'm the real one! Help me!" the first one yelled.

"No, This one is the real one, those guys are fakes!" the Watt with the second Kumi yelled as Yuri could only look around in confusion.

"Just pick one at random!" Leo yelled as Yuri's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I have no idea!" Yuri cried as she dropped to her knees.

"Yuri don't lose to this now!" Ray said and Yuri looked up at him

"You can tell which is the real one, just clear your mind!" Yuri stared at Ray before she closed her eyes.

"…Neither of you are the real Kumi!" Yuri yelled before both the Kumi's, Watt's, and Silks vanished and the real ones appeared in the middle of the room.

"Grrr, you think I will be defeated just yet! Think again!" Silk hissed as she threw Kumi and Watt and she ran at Kasumi and tried to claw at her, Kasumi's eyes turned to Slew's eyes as she gave a gasp.

"Don't attack my friends!" Slew screeched before a strange ringing noise filled the room.

"What's that?" Yuri questioned as the sound echoed throughout the room.

"I don't know, but I think I've herd it before," Ray said.

"Guys, look!" Yuri's clone said pointing at Silk who vanished just as another Silk appeared in the corner of the room huddled up on the ground clutching her head.

"What is th-this horrible s-sound!" Silk screeched as the group stared at her.

"Now guys!" Slew yelled before the others nodded and shot there respective borg drills at her, impaling her and causing a splatter of black blood.

"A-avenge m-me brother," Silk said as she gave her last breath.

"It worked," Kasumi said as her eyes returned to normal showing that Slew was no longer in control.

"I didn't think Slew would think to use that again, just lucky it worked on her," Leo said.

"Nya!" Kasumi cheered, Yuri stared at Silk's body and gave a small sniffle.

"Yuri?" Ray asked looking down at her in confusion.

"Ray…did she really deserve to die?" Yuri said as she continued to stare at the creatures body.

"Well she was trying to kill us," Ray said but Yuri kept staring.

"Ya, because she was ordered to, because it's what she was created for, to kill, can we really imagine what these creature's lives are like?" Yuri wondered.

"I know," Yuri's clone said causing Yuri to jump before turning to her clone "She didn't deserve to die, but things that seem unfair must happen sometimes," the clone said as Yuri nodded "We must get to the intestines and destroy them, be prepared," she said before they began to walk away. After they had left the room, Tatsuo dropped down from the hole in the ceiling before he walked over to Silk's body, he felt where her heart would be and gave what sounded like a anguished growl, he gave a very sinister glare, there was no longer any sigh of wanting to mess around with his victims, he wanted to kill and make them suffer.

"Silk….my big sister, they will pay" Tatsuo almost whispered as he picked up the body of his deceased sister and walked away.

…...

There, I don't know if I'm really good at writing or not, but as long as at least one person likes it, it is worth continuing.


	17. Womb

Here is another chapter of consumption, finally, I don't think it's the best, but I've been kind of out of it for awhile, so I hope it will do.

…...

Chapter 16: Womb

…...

The alien fighters continued there trek through Mother, expecting a new mutant to jump out any second, but unknown to them, they were being watched.

"Humans,…borg's,…clones, it no longer matters, they have killed Silk, they will pay!" Tatsuo hissed from his hiding place, before a single tentacle rapped around his waist and dragged him off, Ray briefly looked about from his spot on Yuri's head before his eyes became X's.

"Yuri!" He cried out, but it was to late, the alien fighters only saw several tentacles rushing at them before everything went dark.

…...

Yuri groaned as she opened her eyes, she gave a yelp as she looked around the place she and her friends were, tanks were all over the place, etch filled with strange green fluid, which many horrifying mutants floated in.

"W-where are we?" Kumi questioned as she got up looking around, the borg's seemed to tense up as they looked around the room.

"Here…we're all born down here," Yuri's clone said absent mindedly before the others looked at her strangely.

"Wait, so is this-" Yuri began but she stopped as a hiss filled the room, all of them looked to the ceiling to see Tatsuo clinging to it, a look of rage on his face.

"Welcome naïve ones, to the womb, my birthplace, as well as all the other mutants, and it will be your final resting place!" Tatsuo snarled before he dropped to the ground with a sickening cracking sound, the group looked in shock as Tatsuo got up from his limp position on the floor and seemingly popped all of his bones back into place.

"I'm going to be sick," Yuri whimpered as the others nodded slightly, Kumi looked to the ceiling and spotted something, Miyu struggling in a cocoon of some sort.

"Guys, help! Yuri I'm sorry about before, I should of listened to you!" Miyu cried out before Tatsuo glared at her.

"Silence human!" Tatsuo hissed before Kumi glared at him.

"Let her go," Kumi growled but Tatsuo just growled back.

"No, you destroyed one of the few things I actually cared about, you will die!" Tatsuo roared before Kumi's clone and Kasumi's clone were dropped next to him by some tentacles "And your own clones will help me!" Tatsuo laughed evilly, the group suddenly all felt cold, Tatsuo wasn't playing with them anymore, he was out for blood.

"Prepare to die!" Kasumi's clone laughed as she jumped towards the group, Kumi managed to dodge her and glanced at her clone who only gave a sad look.

"Sorry, but this is how it must be," Kumi's clone sighed before she charged, Kasumi and her clone kept trading attacks, performing the same moves etch time, Yuri and Ray just stared at what looked like Kasumi fighting a mirror, Kumi's clone kept trying to hit her original with drills but Kumi didn't attack.

"Please stop, we're family," Kumi cried dodging the drills, Watt hitting them away when she couldn't Kumi's clone scoffed.

"Family? Family! Is that the best you can come up with! We are not family! I am a copy of you!…just a copy…" Kumi's clone said the last part sadly before she attacked Kumi again.

"Please, you don't want to do this!" Kumi yelled as her clones dark borg's drills loomed over her.

"And how would you know that?" Kumi's clown said eyeing her double.

"Because…your me…" Kumi said looking at her clone with some fear, Kumi's clone's glare hardened as she looked ready to strike Kumi, but the drill pointing at Kumi only shook slightly before the dark borg retracted it.

"You're right," Kumi's clone sighed before she gave a small smile and held her hand out to Kumi, Kasumi and her clone were still at there 'mirror match' before the Kasumi clone glanced at Kumi and her clone and glare as Kumi's clone helped her up, suddenly she gave a shriek and jumped at them.

"No!" Kasumi's clone shouted hitting Kumi's clone away from Kumi "I will not be betrayed by another of my sisters!" Kasumi's clone screamed before she gave a blow to Kumi's clone's head which knocked her out, then Kasumi's clone turned to glare at Kumi "You! You made this happen!" Kasumi's clone hissed before her dark borg's drills rapped around Kumi's left arm, and with a gasp of pain and shock from Kumi, ripped it off, Kumi grabbed where her arm once was gasping as she bled and Kasumi's clone tossed her arm aside "Now die!" Kasumi's clone said with a smirk before something hit her head knocking her out, Kumi looked up baring the pain she felt and saw Tatsuo standing over Kasumi's clone.

"That's enough of that loon, I never really liked her anyway, in fact I didn't like any of those clones, originally they were what I wanted, but there dark personalities changed over time, they started exhibiting more and more of your traits, and while the clones of Kumi and Yuri just let it happen, Kasumi's clone tried to fight it, but this only led to insanity, I am done depending on them or other mutants to get the job done for me, now you will fight me!" Tatsuo growled before his body began shaking violently, he fell to the ground and began convulsing rapidly, then the group except for Yuri's clone who only stared blankly gave a gasp of shock as Tatsuo's chest split open, and a large, slimy, creature crawled out and began puffing it's self up as if it had been in a cage to small for it for a long time, it's skin was blue and many repulsive beating veins could be seen under the skin, it was somewhat human in shape, but barely, as it's lower torso was more human like in shape except for it's fee which just looked like shapeless blobs, it's upper torso was much larger as were it's arms, like a gorilla, only bigger, it's hands were like it's feet, but what looked to be three blob like fingers could be seen, and it's head resembled a rat skull of sorts, with sharp fangs, and glowing purple eyes deep in the eye sockets.

The team only stared as the creature gave a snarl before chuckling in Tatsuo's voice "Well now, it's good to be out of the cramped thing," Tatsuo said kicking his discarded human body away "This is the real me! Now you shall parish!" Tatsuo roared menacingly.

…...

There, so…review if you want.


	18. Tatsuo's true self

Here's my next chapter, it's mostly just a big fight scene and I really am not too good with those, but I hope it's fine, you should know what I do and don't own, I don't own Alien Nine or any of it's characters, I own Tatsuo, Mother and all the mutant monstrosities in this story.

…...

Chapter 17: Tatsuo's true self

…...

Tatsuo gave a snarl before he rushed at the team, the group managed to dodge with there borg's, Kumi held onto her clone with her one remaining arm trying to bare the pain of her lost arm, Tatsuo smirked and turned to Kumi.

"Pathetic child! You can't win, especially with one arm!" Tatsuo growled approaching her, he suddenly herd the swift sound of drills heading his way and turned around grabbing two of Ray's drills "You think drills can stop me!" Tatsuo questioned with a evil chuckle, before he broke the drills in his hand.

"Ray! Are you ok?" Yuri asked in concern as her borg looked shocked.

"Yes Yuri, drills have no nerves, but this is the first time I've seen them break," Ray said in a unsure voice, Tatsuo smirked and laughed.

"You are all just pathetic children! Just like him!" Tatsuo chuckled looking down at his discarded body.

"What?" Yuri questioned in confusion "I don't understand, I thought you, a-and him-" Yuri stuttered while the others awaited Tatsuo's answer that would no doubt horrify them.

"Me and him were never one! He was just a body to me!" Tatsuo growled as his smirk changed to a scowl "The stupid kid didn't know what he was getting into, like any other human, Luckily Mother had a use for him, she needed someone to implant the perfect mutant into, so I could grow, learn, develop, change, and now I am nearly complete, so little changes remain! I will be the Chimera!" Tatsuo roared, Yuri was speechless, but Kumi glared at the creature she had come to know as the teams nemesis.

"You are nothing but a parasite!" Kumi screamed as Watt, reacting to her enraged emotions, sent drills into Tatsuo's arm, even though it seemed to do nothing "How something like you could EVER be considered perfection is far beyond me!" Kumi yelled as her borg sent it's drills deeper into Tatsuo, but still yielded no effect, Tatsuo just laughed at the futile attempt too harm him.

"Of course it's beyond you! You don't even know what is going on!" Tatsuo chuckled as he ripped the drills from his body and quickly severed them from the borg "I am a perfect combination of every life form on earth! Don't you get it! That's all you THINGS are! Building blocks! Templates for Mother's mutants! You are all impure! And while consumption consumes and takes all your DNA, you will be wiped out, as it should be!" Tatsuo explained as the team except for Yuri's clone looked shocked at Mother's increasingly ruthless intentions "Mother had plans for this planet long before you came! She's been here before life even began to develop here! And now things will soon be put as they should," Tatsuo said smirking.

"How! By committing genocide!" Slew yelled through Kasumi in rage at how this being thought every natural creature on earth was 'impure' and not even deserving of life.

"Face it, you can't even damage me, one of you is bleeding too death, I win," Tatsuo said, suddenly Kumi gave a gasp as a flurry of drills burst from where her arm used to be and struck Tatsuo forcing him to a wall, Kumi stared at the squirming drills in shock before glancing up at her borg.

"I-I'm sorry Kumi, y-you were dying I had too," Watt stuttered as Kumi's face showed horror and confusion before she calmed down.

"I-it doesn't matter right now, I don't understand what you did but we need to beat this thing," Kumi said glaring at Tatsuo as he forced her drills off him and growled.

"I don't know how you pulled that off human! But it doesn't matter, time to die!" Tatsuo roared before he charged but suddenly Tatsuo froze, his eyes widening as he gave a pained scream, the alien fighters and borg's looked at him in confusion, they then noticed the drill sticking out of Tatsuo's head, and leading back to Yuri's clone's dark borg.

"You aren't perfect Tatsuo," Yuri's clone growled as the drill in Tatsuo head twisted around somewhat, making him scream more "Everything has a weakness, and your's is the brain!" the clone said as Tatsuo just continued to scream, the screaming and twisting and squirming of the drill in his brain continued for a few more minutes as the alien fighters watched, tears began to leak from Yuri's eyes as she listened to Tatsuo's screams of pain, before she had enough.

"Stop!" Yuri suddenly cried out in tears, her clone turned to her in confusion.

"Stop? But he-" Yuri's clone began but she froze when she and Yuri locked eyes.

"Just…stop," Yuri whimpered, Yuri's clone slowly nodded as she retracted the drill from Tatsuo's head, leaving him withering on the floor, Yuri's clone walked back over to her original and hugged her as Yuri continued to cry.

"He would have deserved it you know," Yuri's clone muttered sadly as Yuri nodded wiping the tears from her eyes as they pulled apart.

"But it would of made you just as bad as him," Yuri said as the Kumi and Kasumi approached them.

"Y-you think this is over?" They herd the weak voice of Tatsuo mock them, they turned and saw Tatsuo standing weakly, in his arms he held Kumi and Kasumi's unconscious clone's, Miyu was lowered from the sealing and dropped in front of him, and several other mutants joined his side "It's only just begun," Tatsuo chuckled weakly as he and the beings around him were suddenly consumed by what looked like a large pod of flesh that formed under them and sealed.

"No!" Kasumi yelled running over to the strange beating pod and pounding on it while Leo hit it with drills, but the pod would not break "No give them back you monster!" Kasumi shouted as she dropped to the floor crying, Kumi approached Kasumi from behind and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Now's not the time for crying," Kumi said in a sympathetic voice.

"Yes, we can save them, we just need to kill Mother!" Yuri's clone said in determination "Tatsuo got in the way but it's time to hit Mother where it hurts! We will save them!" Yuri said as she began to explain a plan to her companions, the pod beating behind them, every beat making them think of there trapped friends and fueling there desire to save them.

…...

There, I'll try to update again soon, hope you liked it, if you leave a review give your opinion, and if you'd like constructive criticism, it can only make me a better writer.


	19. Acid

Ok, here's the next chapter, sorry it's not very good once more, I really wanted it to be better but I just couldn't think of anyway, a longer fight with Tapeworm would have seemed just tedious, but don't worry, this story will come to a end in the next few chapters and I have some stuff planed, as for chapters like this, I plan to revise them in the future, hopefully this will do for now, I think you all already know what's mine and what isn't.

…...

Chapter 18: Acid

…...

Yuri nearly fainted at the fowl smell of what was before her, she knew they were going into Mother's stomach, but she wasn't expecting it to be so, so, repulsive.

Mother's stomach was a large room, nearly twenty yards across, the walls were made out of pinkish flesh that looked, and smelled, like they were rotting, several tentacles squirmed on the walls, like in the rest of mother, but there were no eyes to be seen, most of the room was taken up by the huge hole filled with foul smelling, green, stomach acid, or at least Yuri assumed it was stomach acid.

Yuri glanced at her teammates one by one, her clone looked ready to fight anything, Kumi, despite the mass of drills replacing her missing arm, looked as confident as ever, but Yuri could tell she was hiding some uneasiness under her cool exterior, Watt looked like he was ready to defend Kumi, no matter what, Kasumi looked unusually serious, with a scowl replacing her usual cheerful smile, Leo looked somewhat scared, but Yuri knew he would back Kasumi up, without question, finally, Yuri glanced upward, Ray's eyes were exes, and he looked ready for anything.

"All right, how do we do this?" Kumi asked, looking around, she noticed a ripple in the stomach acid, but dismissed it, before turning to Yuri's clone.

"Attacking the stomach shouldn't be too difficult, just attack the walls," Yuri's clone said, before her Dark Borg spread it's wings, drills shot fourth and burrowed into the fleshy walls, the whole stomach seemed too shake as a inhuman scream echoed throughout Mother.

Kumi fallowed the clones example, sending her borg's drills, as well as her own, Mother's screams increased as Kasumi and Yuri added there borg's drills as well.

The stomach acid rippled catching Leo's attention, he gave the pool of acidic slime a glance, and gave a gasp as he thought he saw a huge shadow squirm just under the surface.

"Kasumi!" Leo called, catching his hosts attention, just as a massive form lunged out from the stomach acid, Kasumi gave a cry as the massive tree trunk-like creature gripped her in it's dangerous jaws.

"Tapeworm!" Yuri's clone said in recognition towards the large worm mutant, Tapeworm gave a snarl as it shook Kasumi, as if she was a chew toy, and threw her, harshly, towards her friends, Yuri came to her friends side in concern, as Kumi and her clone faced the giant worm.

"Mother has a tapeworm, why am I not surprised," Watt commented in disgust, Tapeworm growled, it was a beast as thick as the trunk of a hundred year old tree, it's skin was purple, and covered in veins, it had no eyes, and it's mouth was circular, and filled with huge, tusk-like teeth, it roared before sinking back into the acid.

"Kasumi, how bad are you hurt?" Yuri questioned, looking her friend over.

"I-I'm fine Yuri, nya," Kasumi said weakly, giving her friend a smile as she took Leo and placed him next to her.

"I still need to make sure," Yuri said, her voice filled with worry, she looked at her friend carefully, and gasped seeing her condition, Kasumi had several large, gaping wounds, on her side, most likely from the tapeworm-mutant's tusk-like teeth, blood poured from the wounds and Kasumi looked to be in great pain, but put on a façade of cheerfulness, but Yuri and Ray were not fooled.

"She looks bad, how long can she survive like this?" Ray questioned.

"Not long, we need to heal her," Yuri said, looking scared at the thought of her friend dieing "Do we have any of the healing slime your dad gave us left?" Yuri asked, looking at Kumi, who, like her clone, seemed to be watching the stomach acid for any sign of Tapeworm.

"No, it was slime, we didn't really have anyway to keep it," Kumi sighed, turning to her friends "We need to get more,"

"But it's created in the lungs! We need to destroy the stomach!" Yuri's clone protested.

"The lungs shouldn't be too far from the stomach," Yuri said, Kasumi gave a weak groan, Yuri's clone looked at the alien fighters and there borgs, she sighed, she was about to agree with them, when the whole stomach seemed to shake, the team gave a gasp as two tapeworm mutants burst out of the acid, they both roared, and growled at the alien fighters, and there borgs.

"Tapeworm," Yuri's clone grunted.

"There's two!" Watt questioned in shock, Yuri's clone shook her head.

"No, Tapeworm has two heads, one on etch end of it's body," Yuri's clone said, her Dark Borg even appeared to be ready for battle, despite the fact that it had no mind, Leo looked concerned, Kasumi was losing blood rapidly, Yuri's clone sent drills at one of Tapeworm's heads, Tapeworm gave a mighty roar as it dove back into the acid, dragging Yuri's clone with it.

The others gasped as the clone was pulled from the ground, towards the pit of horrible acid, but Yuri's clone thought fast and shot two more drills towards the ceiling.

Yuri's clone was now suspended from the ceiling, with two drills submerged in acid, pulling in whatever direction Tapeworm was currently swimming it, it was truly looking like the most dangerous game of fishing, ever, nothing seemed to happen for a little while, when a tremendous splash caused everyone to flinch, Tapeworms roar filled the entire stomach, a ripping sound was herd along with a scream, shortly fallowed by another splash, and then, nothing.

Yuri slowly opened her eyes and could only stare, Tapeworm was gone, her clone was gone.

"Gone," Yuri whispered to herself in a voice so quiet that only she and Ray could hear, but Ray didn't say anything, knowing nothing he could say at this point could make her feel better, Yuri once more began to cry, she cried tears of great anguish, her cries echoed throughout Mother, this wasn't just fear, someone had died here, someone who was in a way her, Yuri was simply at a loss on what to do, she suddenly felt a drill lift her chin up in a reassuring way.

"Yuri, we all know this is way too much, we're all on the brink of crying, but we must press forward," Ray said, his voice showing that he was just as scared as her.

"We need to get Kasumi healed," Kumi said, picking Kasumi up, Kasumi looked around before rubbing her head with a confused look on her face.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Kasumi questioned, looking around.

"Hear what Kasumi?" Leo asked.

"But, I thought…Slew did you hear it?" Kasumi asked the Yellowknife in her mind, only to get the mental version of a nod, but Slew remained silent, Kasumi was unsure why he was doing that, but felt really uncomfortable.

"We need to find the lungs, we'll come back here and finish the stomach after we heal Kasumi and destroy the lungs," Kumi said, as they all walked out of the stomach, one of Tapeworm's heads watched them from the pool of stomach acid, before sinking into it.

…...

In the womb, something pulsated, the egg imitated a heartbeat well, but there was a unnerving way it beat that would send shivers down the spines of anyone who herd it, the egg suddenly convulsed, over and over again until the membrane of the fleshy egg ruptured, a roar was herd from the egg as six glowing purple eyes could be seen in the remains of the egg.

"I. Am. Chimera!"

…...

There, I don't care if you review or not, just stick around and I hope the next chapter isn't a disappointment.


	20. I am Chimera

Ok everyone, here's a new chapter, sorry it's short again, I don't own alien nine or any of its characters, but Mother, Tatsuo, and all the other mutants are mine.

…..

Chapter 19: I am Chimera

…...

Kasumi gave a groan as she hung onto Yuri's back, she could feel herself slowly losing consciousness, but didn't say anything for fear of worrying her friends, the only one she could not hide this from was Slew, who was trying to convince her to tell them, but she simply responded by telling him they would get to the lungs soon, or she simply tuned him out.

"Look out!" Ray suddenly shouted before shooting one of his drills, stabbing the odd frog with spider legs that had been watching them from the ceiling, this wasn't the first mutant they had ran into since they left the stomach, though it was one of the smallest.

"I wish my clone was still here, she could help us find our way to the lungs," Yuri said sadly, they actually had little to no idea where to find the lungs, and could only gauss based on a normal humans biology, as that seemed to be what Mother's biology was along the lines of, but they still had no idea how different her biology was from that of a human, and Yuri was worried they may have been heading in the wrong direction.

"I know how you feel, but we must focus on getting Kasumi the help she needs," Leo said from Yuri's arms, she had been carrying him since they had left the stomach, it was somewhat difficult carrying Leo in her arms, while she carried Kasumi on her back, but Kumi was missing a arm and in no condition to carry anyone, Yuri wondered If the healing slime they hoped to find at the lungs would be capable of growing a arm back, and if it did could they use it on Kumi, or would her drills get in the way? Yuri's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a growl that emitted throughout the ribcage; the team looked around warily, fully prepared to face another mutant.

"You'll pay!" a low voice growled, the team looked around some more, trying to spot the source of the voice, but none could be found, Kumi the felt something dripping onto her shoulder, she placed her still present hand on it and then looked at her hand, to see a strange slime-like drool dripping off her hand, Kumi slowly looked up and had to stop herself from gasping at the horrifying creature that stared at them from above "All of you will pay!"

The beast dropped from the ceiling, Yuri, Watt, Leo, and Ray looked just as scared as Kumi at the sight of it, it stood roughly the same height as a elephant if it were to stand on its hind legs, it had the same slimy, greenish skin as mother, a pulsating pot belly, and four long arms, etch ending with a bony, clawed, humanoid hand, it had legs that were shaped like they belonged to a obese ostrich of sorts, which ended in three toed reptilian feet, it had four large bat wings on its back, and a crocodile-like head with six purple, glowing eyes, three across etch side of the head, razor sharp teeth could also be seen poking out from the mouth, and what appeared to be a umbilical cord was coming out of the pot belly and extended off into a hole in the ceiling, which was likely a tunnel back to where the creature had hatched, the beast growled, it's six eyes giving the team a menacing glare.

"I told you pathetic children! Mother is unstoppable!" the creature roared, before opening it's mouth wide to reveal Tatsuo's head, with skin the same color as the massive creatures.

"But you tried to fight anyway! Well guess what, I have finished my transformation!" Tatsuo's rat skull-like head hissed, before opening its mouth wide, to reveal the head of Miyu, with the same colored skin as the rest of the creature, and a look of pain on her face.

"Help me," Miyu's head managed to croak out before Tatsuo's head closed its mouth, followed by the crocodilian head, as the team could only stare in sheer horror.

"I am Chimera! You will feel my wrath!" Tatsuo's final form now designated as Chimera roared, the beast flew into the air, before swooping down upon the team, grabbing Yuri, causing Leo and Kasumi to fall to the ground, the creature held Yuri up to its face, a evil smirk visible upon it's crocodilian jaw line, Yuri whimpered as she stared into the creatures six eyes, Ray's eyes suddenly turned to ex's before it shot six drills strait into the monsters eyes, Chimera roared in pain, dropping Yuri who quickly scurried back to her team, Kumi turned towards Chimera, ready to take it down now that it had been blinded, but was shocked to see all six of its eyes quickly regenerate.

Kumi gave a primal scream of anger seeing this creature that had tormented them to no end be spared all pain due to its unnatural abilities, she ran at it, ready to send the drills that were now in the place of her missing arm into its shoulder, suddenly the shoulder bulged and changed into a new shape, and Kumi could only freeze, her drills mere inches away from the face of her clone.

"H-help me, g-get me out of this thing," Kumi's clone whimpered as Kumi stared, other than the now greenish skin, the shoulder of Chimera had morphed into the exact form of Kumi's clone, the form of the clone soon changed back into Chimera's normal shoulder before it hit Kumi to the ground with one of its massive arms.

"See, there in me now!" Chimera laughed before he picked up Kumi, and through her against the wall Yuri had backed up against when she had seen the Chimera's shoulder morph "All of the ones who came into the cocoon with me, now they are one with me," Chimera said, approaching them "So even if you could hurt me, you would not dare, not with them in me" Chimera hissed "Give up, I will eat you all," Chimera laughed evilly, Yuri fell to her knees, it seemed the end had truly come, in the form of a invincible monster.

A groan suddenly was herd, catching Chimera's attention, it turned to see the injured form of Kasumi on the ground a few feet behind it, the Chimera glanced back at Kumi, Yuri, and there borg's, before it decided to approach Kasumi instead.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Chimera taunted, circling Kasumi "Huh, seems this one is dying, I guess I should eat her first while she still has use," Chimera chuckled to the other members of the teams horror, Chimera picked Kasumi up and opened its jaws wide, the head of Tatsuo's previous form in the mouth lower to reveal a gaping throat, Kasumi could only stare at the throat of Chimera, which to her looked like a black hole, to the end of her life, she closed her eyes as the mouth of the monstrous hybrid grew closer with etch passing second.

…...

Well there you go, I hope it was good, I don't know why I can't write a long chapter for this story no matter how hard I try, maybe it's because I try to give the fights there own chapters and I can't write fights very well, I don't know, but anyway I'll update again soon and I hope whatever readers of this story there are enjoyed this update.


	21. The Chimera falls

Well, here's the next Chapter of Consumption, wow, chapter 20, 21 if you count the prologue, this story is just about over, I think by now you know what I do and don't own, I hope you like this, though honestly if you didn't like how this story was going why would you even of read this far?

…..

Chapter 20: The Chimera falls

…...

Chimera was hungry, and the bleeding human; Kasumi was going to satisfy its hunger, Kasumi hung in its hand, which was dangling her above Chimera's massive mouth.

Kasumi closed her eyes, she thought of her friends, her family, her borg, her yellowknife, her brother, she thought of her life, all her accomplishments in life, It was all to end here, what a way to end, eaten by a genetic abomination.

Yuri stared as the horrible beast known as the Chimera was about to swallow her friend whole, something in her snapped, she couldn't let this happen, she wouldn't let this happen!

"No!" Yuri shouted, Ray's eye's turned into X's as he spread his wings out, drills shot out of his wings and struck Chimera's back, the beast didn't flinch, but it dropped Kasumi and turned to Yuri, it growled as its wings flapped and it flew at Yuri, it slashed its claws at her, but Ray shot drills out, digging into one of the fleshy walls and pulled Yuri out of the way of the sharp claws.

Chimera glared as Yuri was pulled above him, she and Ray both glared down at him before Ray shot out six drills from his wings, each drill hitting one of Chimera's eyes, Chimera screamed in agony as it yanked at the drills in its eyes, it pulled them from its eyes and growled.

Kumi walked over to Kasumi and helped her to her feet, Kasumi put an arm over Kumi's shoulder for support, and they both glanced back at the battle between Yuri and the Chimera, before turning to one another.

"Can you walk?" Kumi asked her hurt friend, Kasumi looked unsure, before she shook her head "Ok, then I'll help you, Yuri can keep that thing occupied, we need to get you to the lungs," Kumi said as they began their trek to the lungs.

Chimera held it's clawed hand up, ready to strike Yuri, who was fully prepared to counter any strike from the monster, she didn't know how but she felt she had more courage than ever now at this very moment, she was determined to hold this beast off, as she could clearly see her friends trying to escape to heal Kasumi, unfortunately she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Chimera you fool can't you see while you battle with that child and her pet, their allies are escaping!" Mother's voice announced, the alien fighters and borg's gasped as Chimera turned from Yuri to Kumi, and Kasumi, it roared before flying at them, Kumi shot drills at it, but Chimera easily knocked them away, it landed on the ground in front of them and snatched them up in its huge hands.

"Did you really think that would work?" Chimera asked with a cruel chuckle, he harshly slammed Kumi against a wall; she cringed at the pain as Chimera laughed "You can't keep anything from Mother, not inside of her!" Chimera shouted, tossing Kasumi up into the air and catching her, it repeated the action several times as if she was a toy, before it tossed her, Kasumi cried as he injured body crashed against the ground.

Yuri stared as Chimera approached the fallen Kasumi; the courage she had found earlier had dissipated, now seeing her friends being beaten by the creature, she found herself frozen, watching this monster, she wanted to attack, she wanted to save her friends, but she just couldn't, she couldn't beat that thing, not like this, not by herself.

"Yuri!" Ray shouted making Yuri look up at him, she remembered she wasn't by herself, she had Ray, and even though she didn't know what to do, by the tone of Ray's voice she guessed he did "The umbilical cord!" Ray stated causing Yuri to take notice of the tube protruding from the Chimera's belly, if the eyes were not the true weak point, and the brain could not be reached, then that had to be it.

Chimera tossed Kumi beside Kasumi before pinning its hands on top of them, they gasped as Chimera pressed it's hands down, it felt like their ribs were beginning to brake, Chimera laughed seeing the pain that was clearly visible on their faces.

"Stop it!" Yuri shouted running up from behind the perfect mutant, Ray shot drills aiming for the umbilical cord but Chimera blocked them with one of its arms, it turned to Yuri with a scowl visible on its crocodilian face.

"You just don't know when to give up!" Chimera shouted trying to hit Yuri with its tail, she dodged and Ray shot more drills at the umbilical cord, but Chimera hit them away.

"It's no use Yuri, I can't hit the cord," Ray said as the Chimera leered at them, Yuri looked at the umbilical cord and noticed something, the cord stretched off far from where the Chimera stood, even out of the chamber they were in, Yuri smiled as she got a idea.

"He can't block us if he can't reach us!" Yuri said, Ray directed his attention to where she was looking and instantly knew what Yuri meant.

"Go for it!" Ray shouted Yuri ran just as the Chimera pounced at where she was, she sprinted as fast as she could as the Chimera chased her.

"Do it now!" Yuri shouted as she barely dodged a claw swipe, Ray swiftly shot some drills from his wings, Chimera slashed at Yuri again, but its eyes widened seeing the drills heading for part of its umbilical cord.

"Stop!" Chimera cried, just as the drills severed the cord, the Chimera gave a gasp and clutched its chest, it soon fell to the ground, unable to move anymore, and Yuri walked over to her friends and helped Kasumi up, as Kumi got to her feet.

"You did it Yuri," Kumi said with a smile, Ray grunted and Kumi chuckled "You did a good job too Ray, now then, we need to get Kasumi healed," Kumi said and Kasumi gave a weak groan and nodded.

"Kasumi," Leo said, sad to see his partner in this state.

The Chimera gave a roar of agony as it squirmed on the ground, the alien fighters stepped further away from the withering beast, unsure of what was happening, Chimera's eyes widened as it's skin began to bubble, it seemed to dissolve away to reveal the forms of Miyu, Kumi and Kasumi's clones, and Tatsuo.

"Miyu!" Yuri gasped, running over to her friend and helping her to her feet.

"Yuri? What happened?" Miyu groaned as Kumi helped the two clones up.

"Tatsuo…he...he," Yuri stuttered, unsure how to explain to Miyu what had happened to her and the clones, her eyes suddenly widened as Tatsuo gave a groan.

Tatsuo opened his eyes and weakly lifted his head, only to find a drill pointed at his head.

"Don't move, or I will stab you in the brain," Watt threatened, they may have shown Tatsuo mercy before, but after what had just occurred, they all silently agreed that was a mistake, Tatsuo gave small growl.

"Pathetic!" Mother's voice suddenly shouted making them all look up "Do what you want to that blue blob! It's useless now!"

"But Mother, I am the perfect mutant!" Tatsuo stated, feeling strange having been called useless by his mother.

"No, the Chimera was the perfect mutant! And now it's failed, you are useless!" Mother insulted Tatsuo looked dumbstruck.

"B-but I can become the Chimera again, please I can-" Tatsuo tried to say but was cut off by Mother's laughter.

"No Tatsuo, you are done!" Mother stated, the top of the chamber suddenly opened up and a huge tentacle slithered down, Miyu gasped as the tentacle wrapped itself around her "if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself!" Mother said as the tentacle lifted Miyu up "You will do nicely!"

"Mother! Don't think you can just say I'm done after everything!" Tatsuo growled getting to his feet; Watt didn't bother stabbing him as he had stopped paying attention to him.

"I can do as I please!" Mother growled back, Tatsuo gave a roar and jumped up at the tentacle holding Miyu, but it whacked him away without effort and slithered back up the opening.

"Guys!" Miyu cried as the opening closed, Yuri gave a cry of sadness, they had just saved Miyu, and now she was captured once more, a growl suddenly snapped Yuri out of her sorrow, she and her friends turned to Tatsuo as he got back to his feet, and he had a look of incredible rage on his face.

"You will pay for betraying me Mother!" Tatsuo roared in anger "If you think I will take this lying down, you are wrong!"

…...

Well there it is, I'll update soon enough, constructive criticism is always appreciated, just give an actual review along with it if you do give some.


	22. Prepare to Fight

Here's this chapter, just two more chapters then the epilogue, actually this chapter and the next were originally going to be one but it was starting to take too long to write for my liking, so we have this one here now, maybe this chapter and the next will be combined in future revisions once the story is complete, anyway I own nothing from Alien Nine, I just own Mother, Tatsuo, and any other mutants.

…..

Chapter 21: Prepare to Fight

…...

Tatsuo just glared up at the top of the chamber he stood in, the spot Mother's tentacle had dropped down from and taken that girl, and left him here.

"She betrayed me," Tatsuo muttered to himself, those same words repeated in his head _she betrayed me_ over and over again, those three words.

"We need to go after her!" One of the humans shouted snapping Tatsuo out of his anger induced trance, he gave a growl, he had said he would not take this lying down, so he would not, Mother would pay.

Tatsuo grabbed onto one of the walls of the chamber, ready to climb up and tear his way through the flesh until he reached Mother's brain.

Kumi glared at Tatsuo as he started scaling the wall, she snarled, that creature had caused them all so much pain, and now he thought he could just walk-or climb away? She did not think so!

Tatsuo had only climbed a couple of feet off of the ground, when he felt something dig into his back, he could guess what it was but he had no time to pull the drills from his back before he was pulled from the wall he clung to.

Tatsuo was harshly slammed against the ground by Kumi's drills, but Tatsuo felt no pain, the only way to cause Tatsuo pain was to pierce his brain, but that didn't matter to Kumi, she wanted this thing dead! She raised some of her drills that sprouted from the spot where her arm once was, the thought of missing one arm only infuriated her further.

Tatsuo growled, he could clearly see she planned to stab those drills strait through his brain, he would not allow that, he would escape easily, kill these human's and their alien weapons, get to Mother's brain, and-who was he kidding.

Tatsuo just lowered his head in submission, he thought he could go and get revenge on Mother at first, but he realized now he could not, Mother was a goddess, an all powerful being, the Angel of Birth, and he was nothing.

Kumi looked at Tatsuo strangely, she was expecting him to fight with all his might to get away, or kill them, but here he was, just sitting in front of her, his head down, looking as if he didn't care if she did kill him here and now.

"Kumi," Yuri's voice made Kumi turn away from Tatsuo, Yuri looked like she was about to cry, and honestly, at this point, Kumi would not blame her if she did "We need to save Miyu, and Kasumi," Yuri said, bringing Kumi's attention to their still injured friend.

Kumi sighed, Yuri was right, she wanted revenge on Tatsuo, but Kasumi didn't look like she would last much longer, so, reluctantly she turned away from him, and walked over to where Yuri stood.

The two clones looked at Tatsuo, Kasumi's clone sighed, as strange as it sounded she found herself feeling her insanity had been somewhat eased after briefly being one with the Kumi clone, Miyu, and Tatsuo, and she was very surprised that Mother had just abandon Tatsuo now, after being one with him she knew he believed she loved him as her child, and despite his original cry of outrage at her betrayal, that he was now feeling worse than ever.

Kumi's clone saw this too, but she didn't want to just stand there, using the drills of her Dark Borg she lifted Tatsuo off of the ground and over to her.

"Tatsuo," The clone said, when he didn't raise his head she tried another way to get his attention; she slapped him.

Tatsuo finally looked up with a look of slight shock on his face, sure the slap did not hurt, but he was still surprised at the clone's course of action.

Kumi's clone glared at Tatsuo before she spoke "Don't just sit there and feel sorry for yourself! You want revenge, don't you!" the clone barked, Tatsuo looked unsure.

"Well, yes, but Mother is unstoppable," Tatsuo said, there was no motivation in his voice, Kumi's clone gave him another slap, Tatsuo gave a slight grunt of annoyance.

"Open your eyes Tatsuo! Mother is not unstoppable! If her brain can be taken out, it is over for her!" the clone yelled, Tatsuo looked away from her "Tatsuo, all your life you've done everything she said without question! Because you believed she saw you as something more than a tool, but now, when you found out that's not true, all you can do is sit here and sulk!" Tatsuo didn't respond, the clone raised her hand to slap him again, but something stopped her hand before she could strike Tatsuo, Tatsuo's hand.

"You're right," Tatsuo growled, the monstrous tone of his voice returning, he got to his feet as the drills of the Dark Borg retracted to its wings "Mother will pay," Tatsuo hissed.

Kasumi's clone watched this scene with a smile, despite everything, Tatsuo was her brother, and she was happy to see him regain his motivation-even if it was motivation to kill, at least now it was directed at Mother instead of their originals.

Kasumi gave a weak cough as her teammates helped her to her feet once more, she gave a sad sigh, she knew there was no way they could save her, they did not know where the lungs were, and they didn't have time to find them.

"Go," Kasumi said weakly, Yuri, Kumi, and the borg's looked at her with confusion on their faces "Look, there's no way we can save me, and there's no telling how long Miyu will be safe, so go and save her," Kasumi said before giving another cough.

"No," Yuri said nearly in tears, Kumi shook her head, and the borg's looked devastated-especially Kasumi's, they then heard footsteps approaching and turned to see their clones-and Tatsuo.

Kumi's borg raised his drills as Kumi raised her own, but Kumi's clone raised her hand as a sigh to cease, Kumi glared at her clone unsurely, before lowering her drills, as did her borg.

"Tatsuo is willing to help us stop Mother," The clone of Kumi said, Tatsuo grunted and nodded slowly, Yuri looked scared and Kumi continued to glare.

"Seriously? You think I'll trust him now just because he was discarded by Mother? After all he has done!"

"He wants to stop her now, and we all know Mother is a monster, we need all the help we can get to beat her!" Kasumi's clone pleaded, but Kumi's glare did not waver.

"Mother and Tatsuo are both monsters! Mother may be a bigger monster, but that doesn't mean he isn't one!" Kumi protested she then turned to Tatsuo "All you want is to get back at her for throwing you out like the trash you are! Well we are doing this to save our entire planet!" Kumi screamed.

Tatsuo growled, he slowly walked past Kumi and over to Kasumi, Kumi, and Yuri gave a gasp of surprise at this course of action, Tatsuo looked down at Kasumi.

"Kasumi!" Both Yuri and Kumi yelled out, Kumi, and the borg's prepared to shoot drills to protect Kasumi from whatever Tatsuo was about to do, they were surprised when all Tatsuo did was begin drooling a strange, slime-like substance onto Kasumi's wound-Yuri, Kumi, and their clones almost vomited at the stench of the substance-it was the healing slime.

Kasumi smiled as the foul smelling slime healed her injuries, she slowly got to her feet and glanced at her teammates, they stared her in the eyes and she did the same.

"Kasumi?" Yuri asked in disbelief, fearing she had snapped, Kasumi's smile grew wider.

"Nya!"

"Kasumi!" Yuri, Kumi, and the borg's shouted in joy, Tatsuo stepped aside as the two girls ran over to their friend and gave her a hug, Kasumi's borg soon joined the hug by wrapping his drills around Kasumi, and also pulling himself back onto her head in the process.

"Ok guys, your suffocating me," Kasumi laughed as her team backed off, after a moment Kasumi turned to Tatsuo, Tatsuo looked at her in confusion, his confusion only grew when she smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Thank you, nya," Kasumi said gratefully, Tatsuo unsurely took her small hand into his large, misshapen one and shook it, Kumi approached Tatsuo warily before she chose to speak.

"So, are you on our side?" She asked, not really sure if she should trust Tatsuo or not, Tatsuo looked at Kumi and gave a low growl.

"I shall work with you until we cease to have a common enemy," Tatsuo growled, making it clear he still did not like the alien fighters, Kumi's unsure face instantly turned aggressive.

"All right, the moment you show even the slightest sigh of turning on us, I'm taking you out," Kumi said with an intense glare, she then turned to the two clone's "So are you in?"

"…Yes," Kumi's clone said after Kasumi's clone had given her a nod "We will help you finish off Mother, and then…" Kumi's clone stopped, unsure of what to say next, after defeating Mother where will she and Kasumi's clone go? Suddenly a thought struck her-they were one clone short "Where is…Yuri's clone?"

Yuri suddenly gave a small sob as the memory of her clone came back; Kumi gave her friend a pat on the back before turning to her own clone "Yuri's clone…is gone," she managed to say, looking like she would start crying if she said anymore, the two clone's looked horrified at this revelation.

"No," Kasumi's clone whispered in sadness, Kumi's clone soon got a look of anger in her eyes.

"You could of saved her, couldn't you have?" the clone almost whispered, Yuri was frightened by the way the clone of her friend was looking at them.

"N-no, we-" Yuri tried to say but the clone of Kumi interrupted as she approached.

"You could have! I bet you were just too scared!" Kumi's clone hissed Yuri looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown; Kumi glared at her clone and stepped in front of Yuri.

"Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about; you don't even know what happened!" Kumi defended Yuri, she was upset about the clone's death too, but that didn't mean she would let her clone yell at Yuri for something that was not her fault. Kumi's clone hissed but Kasumi's clone placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly.

"Please sister, she is right," Kasumi's clone said, Kumi's clone was still glaring at Kumi and Yuri "We do not know what happened, and maybe it is their fault, but first things first," Kasumi's clone stated, Kumi's clone seemed to calm down a little more before nodding.

"You are correct, Mother is the main enemy," Kumi's clone submitted to the other clone's logic, giving the original alien fighters one last glare, she approached Tatsuo "Ok Tatsuo, it's your turn to contribute, I assume you know how to defeat Mother without having to take out all her vital organs one by one?" Kumi's clone asked, and Tatsuo responded with a simple nod.

"Wait," Kumi protested approaching the two conversing creations of Mother "Yuri's clone told us we couldn't kill Mother without taking out at least her larger vital organs, then once she was cripple by the pain, we could take out her brain."

Kumi's clone glared at her for a moment before responding "Yes, basically that's what we know, but Tatsuo surely knows how to do this in a faster way," the clone said before turning back to Tatsuo.

"Yes, I admit I do," Tatsuo admitted before he began explaining "While taking out the other organs first would cripple the defenses of Mother's brain, there is a spot on the brain that has almost zero defense, if we attack it, we could kill Mother."

Kumi seemed to take in what he said before nodding "Ok, so we have a way to kill Mother, but how do we get to the brain?" Tatsuo took in what she said before looking at each member of the group, as if counting them, before he nodded.

"I may have a way to get us there," Tatsuo said, and soon all eyes were on him "But, I doubt you will like it."

"Um…what is it?" Ray asked suspiciously, Tatsuo looked down at Kumi who stood in front of him before lifting her up and opening his mouth wide.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Kumi protested and her eyes widened as Tatsuo's mouth stretched and he swallowed her whole, Yuri began sputtering nonsense, unsure what to make of what just happened, while the other's simply stared wide eyed, they were about to say something when the sound of Kumi's muffled voice emitted from Tatsuo's slightly inflated body.

"Ok, who's next?" Tatsuo asked as the other's just continued to stare.

…..

"This is horrible," Yuri whined as she and the other human's and borg's tried to get comfortable within the cramped confines of Tatsuo's body, it did not help that as they tried to stay comfortable, Tatsuo climbed up the walls of Mother's insides, shaking them up further.

"How much longer will it take to get there?" Kumi asked with a scowl, as she did not like riding in the belly of the creature that not too long ago she had considered her greatest enemy.

"I would be able to get there faster if I wasn't carrying so much unwanted extra weight, so pipe down!" Tatsuo snapped, being rather angry about the complaints coming from his own stomach.

"Hey this was your idea!" Kumi snapped back.

"You do realize I could begin digesting you with a mere thought, don't you?" Tatsuo growled darkly, shutting up all complaints, but Tatsuo still felt anxious, as soon he would face his former master, his creator, his mother.

…..

Nothing much to put down here, except that I will try to update soon.


	23. The Brain

Well, another chapter is here, we all know what I do and don't own by now, I hope you like this chapter, it's pretty long, and I hope it's enjoyable

…

Chapter 22: The Brain

….

"So…crazy huh?" Leo asked; giving a glance to the other's who now sat in Tatsuo's stomach, Yuri gave a slight sniffle.

"Yuri? Are you ok?" Kasumi asked looking at her friend who was now curled up in a fetal position.

"I…just want to go home," Yuri whimpered, Kumi looked at Yuri, she wanted to scold her, to tell her to suck it up, that they needed to do this and that she needed to deal with it, but…she couldn't, after the monsters, the clones, the nearly destroyed friendship, the mental torture, and death's, she just couldn't.

"I do too," Kumi muttered, more to herself then to Yuri.

Silence soon filled the stomach once more, Kasumi glanced between her friends, taking note of the fact that Ray seemed to be getting more irritated by the minute, she then turned to look at the two clones that also occupied the stomach and was surprised when her eyes met her clones.

"Um…hello," Kasumi's clone muttered nervously, Kasumi noted that her clone seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Kasumi questioned, Kasumi's clone looked around for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm sorry," Kasumi's clone muttered, lowering her head in shame.

"Sorry? For what?" Kasumi asked; confused by her clone's sudden apology.

"Sorry for attacking you, for going psycho, for saying your life should be mine, for trying to…kill you," the clone said, a look of pure guilt on her face, Kasumi gave her clone a sympathetic smile.

"It's ok; I know you weren't in your right mind," Kasumi said with a hand wave, but her clone's look of guilt didn't waver.

"But that's no excuse, I almost-" the guilt filled clone tried to say but was cut off by her fellow clone.

"Would you knock it off Kasumi!" Kumi's clone growled, referring to the clone by her original's name, all the others looked at her in shock "You don't need to apologize to them! I don't care how pointless our previous attacks on them were, I can't forgive them! They are responsible for Yuri's death!"

"What happened was not our fault! The Tapeworm is what killed her!" Kumi yelled; the clone turned her glare towards her.

"Regardless of who did it, you still let it happen," Kumi's clone said, before turning to Yuri who began whimpering again "didn't you?" the clone hissed in a cruel tone.

"Leave Yuri alone!" Ray roared at Kumi's clone, startling her "Yes the clone of Yuri is dead, but we have more important things to deal with right now! And for your information bullying Yuri is not going to bring her back!"

Kumi's clone lowered her head slowly, thoughts of what she had been doing to Yuri, and to a lesser extent Kumi, and Kasumi, filling her head.

"Your right," the clone admitted "I'm being cruel, I just…she was my sister," Kumi's clone said in a sad tone.

"It's ok," Kasumi said; smiling, Kumi's clone looked up at Kasumi in confusion at her kind tone of voice "As I told my own clone, its ok, we forgive you guys," Kasumi explained "Hey you know what, we should really think of what to call you guys," Kasumi added in realization.

"But…we already have names," Kumi's clone mumbled; looking down.

"No," Watt said "We're sorry but no, you can't just go by Kumi, and Kasumi, it would just be too confusing," the borg explained, much to the two clone's displeasure.

"Look guys," Yuri spoke; surprising everyone present "I understand that you wouldn't want to go by something different, after all those name's are all you know, but it would be very helpful," Yuri explained, giving a small smile, hiding her fear that was present before.

"Well…" Kasumi's clone began to say, but was interrupted by the sound of Tatsuo's voice.

"We're almost there," Tatsuo grunted as he climbed the slimy wall, Tatsuo glared at the open tube just a few feet above him, the tube that would lead strait to the brain cavity, and the brain, was sure it would be a short, peaceful climb before they got to the actual battle; that is something you should never think when you are in Mother.

The chamber Tatsuo was climbing the wall of was suddenly filled by a blood curdling screech; Tatsuo froze, while the blood of the beings currently inhabiting his stomach ran cold, the screech sounded like something out of a horror movie, and at this point the alien fighters would almost say they were in one.

Tatsuo glared up at the tube, four long, spiny legs crept out of it, latching onto four points of the pulsating wall. Tatsuo stared at the tube intently, waiting for whatever was there to reveal itself and with a screech the creature in the tube lunged forward, Tatsuo leapt from his position on the wall to another, close by part of the wall, avoiding the bite of the creature that now was biting into the wall.

"Tatsuo, what's going on out there?" Kumi's clone asked nervously, her, as well as the other occupants of Tatsuo's belly feeling rather shaken from his jump.

"Just a minor inconvenience," Tatsuo growled, glaring at the creature that tore its jaws from the wall and glared at him, Tatsuo noticed the bit of flesh that the mutant had bitten into did not regenerate, and sizzled slightly, Tatsuo's eyes widened as he realized that this creature was no doubt capable of actually killing him.

The two mutants glared at one another, the Mutant that glared at Tatsuo was covered in shaggy, grey fur, it had a small circular body, with its four, long, spider-like legs protruding from each corner, the head; which was atop the orb; resembled a sharks head with six, red, spider eyes, a odd, yellow, liquid oozed from the mutants mouth, liquid Tatsuo guessed was what kept what this mutant bit from regenerating.

"Mother works fast," Tatsuo whispered to himself, realizing this creature was no doubt made to kill him, it likely only being a few minutes old, unless of course, Mother had this creature all along, but that was a possibility Tatsuo wasn't sure he wanted to except, Tatsuo was snapped out of his thoughts by another screech from the new mutant, the mutant leapt at Tatsuo who grabbed it mid jump and tossed it across the chamber, the mutant latched onto another piece of wall.

"You clearly don't want us to get to the brain, and subsequently kill Mother, but I-"Tatsuo began before he jumped at the mutant and knocked it off of the wall "-don't go down without a fight!"

The mutant fell before it grabbed the wall again; it looked up at Tatsuo with a dark glare before it charged back up the wall.

"Ok, on cue I want all of you to shoot drills out of my mouth and then keep going strait!" Tatsuo growled.

"What? Why!" Kumi exclaimed in confusion, Tatsuo gave a low growl; not in the mood for this.

"Because I'm fighting a mutant you moron! So attack!" Tatsuo yelled in a voice that none of the people, or aliens residing in his stomach wished to argue with. The mutant continued to scurry up the wall and Tatsuo opened his mouth; looking directly at it, allowing the drills to shoot from his mouth and drill strait through the opposing mutant.

"Bull's-eye," Tatsuo said after the drills retracted back into his mouth. The mutant twitched slightly before glaring back up at Tatsuo, the hole on its body sealed and it gave a roar of anger.

"Oh great, it regenerates, really should have expected that," Tatsuo sighed, the creature roared, Tatsuo roared back at it, then; without warning; the two leapt at each other.

The mutant snarled as Tatsuo forced its mouth shut, the two crashed onto the bottom of the chamber, Tatsuo was mostly unaffected by the crash, but the ones in his stomach were pretty shaken up by it.

The two mutants snarled at each other as they fought one another, the spider/shark-like mutant slashing and snapping at Tatsuo; while Tatsuo puffed up his arms and allowed bony spikes to sprout from them before trying to smash the mutant he was fighting.

Tatsuo managed to smash the mutant, but it merely got back up, popping all of its misplaced joints back into place, and repairing all damage, Tatsuo glared at the mutant, trying to come up with some way to kill it, suddenly a thought came to mind, a smirk formed upon Tatsuo elongated snout.

Tatsuo dashed at the mutant, grabbed its legs, and stuffed them into its jaws, the mutant's eyes widened in pain as its own anti-regeneration saliva dissolved its limbs, it screeched in pain before Tatsuo picked up the now limbless mutant.

"Now you won't get in the way," Tatsuo chuckled cruelly, the mutant growled in Tatsuo's grip, the mutants eyes narrowed.

Tatsuo was about to toss the mutant aside, when he felt a sudden jolt of intense pain in his arm, he looked down and saw the mutant he was holding had bit into his arm, the acid-like substance from its mouth oozing into the wound, Tatsuo screeched before he shook his arm erratically, and managed to toss the mutant away.

Tatsuo looked at his arm, breathing heavily, before he gave a enraged roar, he charged at the fallen mutant and picking it up again; he ripped it in half, dropped one half and dripped the other half's saliva onto it, dissolving it slowly.

A satisfied smirk formed on Tatsuo's face as he dropped the second half of the mutant onto the pile of dissolving goo and anti-regeneration acid.

"Tatsuo, are you ok out there?" Yuri's clone asked nervously.

"…Yes…I'm fine," Tatsuo said unsurely, looking his injury over, he stared at the wound for several moments before he grabbed onto the wall again and began climbing back up.

….

Mother's true eye scanned the chamber her brain resided in, she took note that Tatsuo had successfully slaughtered the mutant she had sent after him, and so it was no surprise to her when Tatsuo climbed his way into the chamber from one of the many tubes that led out of the chamber.

"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you would get here," Tatsuo growled at the sound of Mother's voice and glared up looking her strait in her true eye "Aren't you going to let your little friends out to play?" Tatsuo just glared at Mother's brain before he sighed.

"Ok guys-girls-whatever, it's time," Tatsuo said before he inhaled, the team sitting in his stomach felt it shift as they were upchucked by Tatsuo, and thrown against the floor, the group of humans and borgs looked around; slightly disoriented.

"Man Tatsuo, couldn't you have found a better way to get us out!" Kumi growled, still feeling much hatred for the genetic mishmash, when a voice spoke.

"Hello my children," Mother's voice spoke, they team looked up and gasped, Yuri took a step back in horror at what they were seeing.

Mother's brain was gigantic and grotesque, nearly the size of the entire room, the same color as the rest of the flesh, many tentacles sprouted from spots on it, as well as eyes scattered all over it, but the most terrifying part was the part at the front, a long neck, with what appeared to be a smaller, but still about the size of a large horse, brain attached to it, with a large set of jaws that resembled that of a tyrannosaur's, and in the front of that brain was one, glowing, purple eyes, focused on them; Mother's true eye.

"I must say, it is good to finally meet you all, face to face," Mother's voice echoed throughout the chamber, but the mouth of the smaller brain did not even twitch "You know, I must say, you truly did impress me," Mother said as the smaller brain lowered itself to the alien fighters eye level, and glared directly into Yuri's eye's "It truly is a disappointment to see you go," Yuri took a step back, scared by the sinister tone of Mother's voice.

"You don't scare us!" Kumi shouted; hiding her own fear.

"Really? Your actions have shown both courage and fear, truthfully I am conflicted, I am proud of your progress, but…" Mother trailed off, the team was then startled by many tentacles pointed at them "You have become too much of a hindrance to my consumption of earth, you must be dealt with," Mother said as her voice took a dangerous tone, her true eye narrowed "It is sad though, I truly, truly did love you all, I loved you as much as any mother could," the team was caught off guard by a tentacle zooming at them, but they all moved out of the way, except for Tatsuo, the tentacle drilled right through Tatsuo and pinned him to the wall.

"Tatsuo!" Kumi's clone called out in concern, Tatsuo grunted before ripping the tentacle from his body, he gave a satisfied sigh as his mid section regenerated.

"I'm fine; we need to attack that head-like part!" Tatsuo declared; jumping at the "head" only to be whacked away with by a tentacle with ease.

Kumi shot drills at the head but the head dodged them with some swift movement, a large tentacle came crashing down at the group but they managed to dodge, the two clones in the group had their Dark Borg's rap their drills around them, the drills soon retracted to reveal what looked like armor made of Dark Borg flesh on them.

"Wow, I forgot they could do that," Ray muttered; sounding somewhat impressed, the two clones jumped at Mother, ready to hit her with drills, only for the Kumi clone to be wacked away by a tentacle, while the Kasumi clone was grabbed mid jump by Mother's massive jaws.

Kasumi's clone felt like a chew toy being shaken by a hyperactive puppy, Mother threw Kasumi's clone at Kumi's clone, both retracted their Dark Borg armor; which had luckily protected them from major injury.

Mother opened her jaws wide and lunged at Yuri; Yuri screamed at the sight of the huge pair of jaws headed her way; but the jaws were stopped by Ray's drills, Yuri looked and saw Ray struggling to hold Mother's jaws back, Kumi, and Kasumi saw their friends trouble before their borg's drills joined in the effort to push Mother's head away from Yuri.

Mother's head gave a snarl as it pulled back, Tatsuo gave a roar as he held up one of his arms, puffed up and full of spikes, Mother however was unfazed by his aggressive stance and simply knocked him to the floor with a tentacle.

"Pathetic Tatsuo, as I said before; pathetic, it almost breaks my heart to see you like this," Mother spoke in a sympathetic tone, but Tatsuo was able to detect the slight taunt in her voice "Perhaps it is time to put you out of your misery," Mother said, raising a tentacle over Tatsuo, a tentacle in just the right position to stab Tatsuo strait through the brain, Tatsuo sighed; this was the end.

"No!" Yuri yelled, Ray responded to the cry with a flurry of drills that blocked the tentacle, Tatsuo noticed this and quickly got back up.

"You saved me?" Tatsuo questioned Yuri, but Yuri didn't look at him.

"Don't think I like you,…you…you scare me more than any alien I've ever faced, but…we must stop her," Yuri said, a small amount of confidence shining through her mostly frightened exterior, Kumi smiled at Yuri; happy that her friend was able to put her fear aside against this threat.

"Why can't you understand?" Mother's voice called out "The impure life on this planet needs to come to a end, just let me consume you, your DNA along with that of all other life on this beautiful world will be used to give birth to millions of wonderful children."

"You are sick!" Kumi yelled, launching her own drills at the head, they struck strait through causing Mother to give a shriek; Kumi could not help but give a smirk, hearing the normally confident and sadistic creature give a scream of pain.

"S-sick? You only think that…because you do not understand," Mother gasped as her pain faded.

"Why were we born then?" Kasumi's clone asked in a quiet voice, she then looked up at Mother's head with a glare "In what way was that necessary to this plan!" Kasumi's clone growled.

"What, didn't you have fun playing that game?" Mother's voice asked in a playful voice.

"G-game?" Yuri stuttered, not sure if she should believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, before consumption began fully, I wished to play a game with some of my impure children, a sort of a goodbye present, but I could not possibly play with all of my children, so I needed to pick some, and you three were the lucky winners," Mother explained, the group looked at in her in complete shock "Of course the cloning thing was Tatsuo's idea, but it did work great for the game to create such a equal opposing team," the children, borg's, and mutant just stared at her, complete disbelief on each one of their faces, everything she had put them through, even the clones being born, was all a game to her, even Tatsuo felt some disbelief at this, and even a bit of shame at the hand he had played in it "Though I probably would not have picked you had you not been such good companions to the carrier of the source DNA."

"Miyu," Yuri whispered, realizing who Mother was referring to, her fists clenched, as she felt a feeling boil inside her, a feeling that she rarely felt, but that had the power to overcome her fear.

"Come now children are you really going to tell me you did not enjoy playing with your mother?" Mother said in a strange, caring tone, Yuri growled catching her teammate's attention, Ray's eyes turned to X's.

"YOU ARE NOT OUR MOTHER!" Yuri snapped, Mother's true eye widened as Ray gave a screech of pure fury, she barely had time to react as the mass of drills sped strait through the head, neck, through every tentacle, every eye in sight, all pierced by drills, Mother gave a gasp, a drill headed for her true eye, it hit and drilled strait through, skewering the head, Mother gave a weak gasp, Yuri smiled slightly, a small chuckle escaped her lips which soon invoked a full blown laughing fit "Y-yes! Yes! Who's scared now! Who's a game now! Huh! WHO!"

"Yuri?" Kasumi questioned her friend who seemed to have gone insane, Yuri abruptly stopped laughing and turned to her friends, they took a step back seeing the insane gleam in her eyes.

"That…felt good," Yuri giggled; Tatsuo took a careful step forward, only to find a drill pointed at his head.

"Oh, you want to go next you gelatinous, sadistic freak!" Yuri snarled; Tatsuo stepped back, feeling uneasy at Yuri's tone of voice.

"Yuri, please calm down?" Kumi said; stepping towards her friend, but Yuri just smirked.

"What do you want! Want to help me or scold me this time!" Yuri yelled, Kumi looked appalled by Yuri's tone of voice; which sounded nothing like her usual one, suddenly she found herself lifted off the ground by Ray's drills "Your always so strong Kumi, aren't you?" Yuri said in a mocking voice, Kumi gasped as she felt the drills around her tightening, she could send her own drills or Watt's out to defend herself, but she did not want to risk hurting Yuri "Well who's strong now!" Yuri giggled insanely; tears began to fall from Kumi's eyes as the red borg's drills squeezed her.

"Y-Yuri?" Kumi whimpered, her tears fell onto Yuri's face, and Yuri's laughter ceased, she looked at Kumi, shock and shame written on her face, Ray's eyes returned to normal as his drills lowered Kumi to the ground.

"K-Kumi? I-I" Yuri stuttered; beginning to cry "I don't know what h-happened Kumi, I just…snapped, and…and," Yuri could say no more; she fell to her knees in tears.

"Yuri, what of Miyu?" Ray asked; glancing around, Yuri and Kumi wiped the tears from their eyes and both nodded.

"Right, we need to find her, where would Mother put her?" Kasumi asked; turning to Tatsuo and the two clones.

"I don't have any idea, but regardless my task is done, Mother is no more," Tatsuo grunted; crossing his arms, the humans, and borg's glared at him but said nothing.

"You think I'm done?" Mother's voice weakly echoed through the chamber, the team looked around in shock "This body was so old, I had such fond memories of what I've done with it, but I suppose it's time to pass the torch," as Mother's voice said that the fallen head of Mother began to dissolve, as a humanoid shape became visible within it.

"M-Miyu?" Yuri gasped; seeing what looked like her friend crawl out of the dissolving head, Miyu smirked at Yuri, she looked different, her skin was the same as Mother's; yellowish green, she possessed three fingers on each hand as well as two toes on her feet, her hair appeared to be made of tentacles, her eyes were a glowing purple color, and what looked like angelic wings were sprouting from her back.

"I am no longer Miyu!" Miyu spoke in a dual voice, one Miyu's, one Mother's "I am Mother!" and with that Miyu-or Mother took flight, ripped through her old body and flew off into the city, the team were stunned.

"We need to get out of here," Leo stated; noticing Mother's old body taking a sickly brown color, parts of it began to droop and fall off.

"Mother's old body is rotting!" Kumi's clone yelled, Tatsuo snarled before he ripped a hole in the rotting flesh and jumped out.

"What the-Where's he going!" Kumi yelled.

"Forget him, we need to save Miyu!" Yuri cried; jumping out the hole Tatsuo had made, the rest of the team looked at each other, before following Yuri.

The entire team landed in the rotting mutant forest.

"Gross," Yuri whimpered; lifting her foot seeing the gunk that was the mutant forest's floor clinging to her shoe "But Miyu!" Yuri yelled in determination.

"Don't worry, we will save her," Kasumi said; getting up, they looked ahead of them to see many of the tentacle's that made up the mutant forest had been smashed out of the way by Tatsuo who was far ahead of them; but still in sight.

"Come on," Kumi said running down the path Tatsuo had made; followed by the rest of the team.

….

Just one more chapter…then the epilogue…then I think I'll revise this story, then the sequel.


	24. Mother

This is the last chapter except for the epilogue, it's hard to believe it's almost over, I apologize for what is probably a disappointing fight in this chapter, but I hope you like it, Alien Nine belongs to Tomizawa Hitoshi, Mother, Tatsuo, and any other mutants are mine.

…

Chapter 23: Mother

….

Megumi sighed as she paced the floor, she was really worried about the girls and their borgs, could they defeat Mother? This ancient evil was something she never expected they would need to deal with.

"Girls, please be safe," Megumi muttered to herself.

'_Megumi? Is something wrong?_'

"Just worried borg," Megumi answered the voice that echoed in her head "I really shouldn't have let them go on their own…but…Ryouma…" Megumi said as she got lost in thought.

'_I understand, Ryouma's mental abilities are no doubt getting stronger,_' Megumi's borg said, some worry clear in the voice that was only herd by Megumi '_Though I am somewhat surprised._'

"How so?" Megumi asked; some irritation in her voice "Do you think I don't care about my students?"

'_I did not mean it like that,_' Megumi's borg said calmly '_But you must admit some events of this year were…unpleasant._'

"Yes…the incident with the gladius was not my proudest moment, I used those boys as if they were tools and I may have traumatized Yuri, not to mention the pain her borg must have gone through…" Megumi sighed "All I cared about was winning, I never considered the girls or borgs welfare…I'm disgusted with myself!" Megumi roared in anger, the anger emitting from her was strong, but it soon dispersed as she hung her head "And now they may be dead."

'_Megumi, you seem so…emotional right now…are you sure this is not about Ryouma?_'Megumi seemed to freeze a bit '_…Megumi, I'm sorry._'

"N-no, it's ok," Megumi stuttered, shaking her head "Let's just…not mention him anymore," Megumi said, her head down.

'_Megumi, you can't ignore what happened forever._'

"Please, just not now," Megumi said, some tears welling up in her eyes.

'_It's ok Megumi…we don't need to talk about him…_'

Megumi gave a grateful nod, when she heard something, it sounded like a panic was going on outside, she looked outside her window to see people running, with terrified looks on their faces, how long had that been going on? She had been so caught up in her conversation and feelings that she would not have noticed had it started during her conversation.

Megumi did not waste time, she knew something was up outside, most likely an alien, and she would deal with it, she approached her front door.

"Whatever's out there has got everyone in a panic! Ready borg?"

'_I am always ready Megumi,_' the borg assured her, Megumi smiled at her borg's confidence, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she guessed would be something big, and opened the door.

Megumi stepped out of her house and looked around, trying to spot what was causing the panic, as she looked she spotted something that stuck out of the crowed, but it-or more accurately _she_ was not what Megumi was expecting.

"Is that…Miyu!" Megumi gasped in disbelief at the sight of the yellow-green, angelic humanoid hovering above the crowed, smirking evilly, eyes glowing purple, tentacle's in the place of hair, squirming freely, this being looked like something out of a nightmare, but the face was unmistakable, it was indeed Miyu, or at least it used to be.

….

Mother laughed as the humans scattered like rats at the sight of her, when she had first flew overhead the people did not know what to make of her, but she had made her nature known rather quickly.

"Run my little ones! Run! Use all your energy! For it is time for you to end," Mother chuckled playfully before she swooped down onto the ground, the ground shook slightly as she landed on the ground, Mother just smirked as she looked at the pavement that cracked under her strength, her old body was strong, but in this body she felt unstoppable, in her old body she was immobile, in this body she was free.

"Put your hands in the air!" a voice shouted, catching Mother's attention, Mother turned to face a squad of police, all of them were pointing guns at her, Mother just smirked and approached the police "Freeze!" the cop shouted, but Mother ignored the order.

"Freeze? Now why would I do that?" Mother questioned, she then flew at the police who had spoken to her, the man gasped as Mother's hand gripped his throat, constricting his breathing, the other police shot at Mother, but the bullet wounds healed less than a second after they were made "Your weapons can do nothing against me!" Mother laughed, throwing the policeman she held at another, knocking them back.

Megumi watched with shock and horror as this creature that appeared to be Yuri's friend effortlessly defeated a group of trained police officers.

'_Time to fight Megumi?_' Megumi heard her borg ask, and she nodded.

"Yes borg, time to fight!"

"Oh this is so fun," Mother laughed as the remaining police continued to shoot at her, her eyes suddenly widened in some surprise as she felt something drill into her back, she turned around and saw Megumi, a drill extended from her hair, and into her back, Mother gave a slight snort of annoyance before pulling the drill out of her back.

"Oh hello there," Mother said approaching Megumi "Hmm, I know you, this body has memories of you," Mother stated, a malevolent smirk on her face.

"…Miyu?" Megumi questioned sternly, she was prepared to fight to the finish with this thing, but she needed to know what this thing was to Miyu.

"Yes, that was the name of this body, that is, before I made it mine," the grotesque humanoid said, Megumi felt a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach, this creature, whatever it was, had taken over Miyu, or at least that seemed to be the case.

"I don't know what you are, but I will defeat you!" Megumi growled, the drills in her hair pointing at Mother threateningly.

"You don't know who I am?" Mother gave a mock-gasp of shock, before laughing again "Really now, why do you all so easily forget your mother?" Megumi's eyes widened slightly.

"Y-you, you're that thing! You were the one who the girls left to fight! You were the one depicted in that prophecy," Megumi exclaimed, Mother's smirk grew.

"I assume you saw one of those stone tablets, oh my dear those were not prophecies, they were merely depictions of the past," Mother explained "But now…history will repeat itself!" Mother said looking around "Your society is impure, as is all life on earth; you all need to be…erased."

Another drill came at Mother but she grabbed it before it reached her "Really now, why do you all insist on these drills?" Mother said, before she broke the drill she held, and tossed the broken off tip "They do you no good."

"I don't care what you say; I don't care what you are!" Megumi shouted, Mother frowned and gave a yawn.

"Really now, I would fight you, but you're not really worth it," Mother taunted "And besides," Mother said, turning back to the police, who now looked at her with fear in their eyes "This way is so much more fun!" four tentacles abruptly shot out of Mothers back, the police that were still conscious backed up as the tentacles shot at them, they tried to get away but it was no use.

The four officers the tentacles caught flailed about as they drilled their way into their backs, Megumi was about to run over to help them, when their eyes began glowing purple, Megumi took a step back as the police transformed into large, burly, beast-people, they were the same color as Mother, they had long claws and fangs, and elongated snouts, the newly made mutants gave a few roars, before setting their sights on Megumi.

….

"Stupid tentacles!" Kumi shouted, slashing her drills at some of the rotting tentacles that surrounded her.

"Kumi, calm down," Watt said, somewhat nervously.

"Calm down! Why should I? Miyu has been turned into some sort of puppet for that overgrown slug! And we are lost in this forest of rotting flesh!" Kumi sent some drills at more of the fallen tentacles, trying to clear them from her path.

"Well raging about it won't help, human," Tatsuo muttered from his position ahead of the rest of the group.

"Miyu…" Yuri muttered, sadly as she followed Kumi, Kasumi, and the two clones keeping pace with her.

"Look, it's simple, we'll get out if we keep going this way," Tatsuo growled, ripping another tentacle out of his way.

"And we should trust you?" Ray asked.

"Ya, you're the one who started all this in the first place," Yuri growled slightly, but jumped back in fear when Tatsuo glared at her.

"I started nothing! I merely did as Mother commanded of me, honestly if you were in my position you would have done the same," Tatsuo hissed, Kumi was about to yell at him but was interrupted by what sounded like Kasumi.

"He's probably right," the others turned to look at Kasumi, who's eyes indicated Slew was in control "He was born into this, can we really blame him?"

"I don't care if it's not his fault, he's still a sadistic monstrosity," Kumi growled.

"That is true but…" Tatsuo pushed some tentacles aside to reveal the city, he took a step on the concrete and smirked "We can deal with that later."

Yuri peaked out of the mutant forest, and stepped into the city that was her home, Yuri couldn't help but shed tears of joy; she was finally out of that horrid, nightmarish place.

"It's not over…" Kumi's clone muttered, as she exited the forest, Yuri looked at her and nodded.

"Yes…Miyu…" Yuri said sadly, she was trying to stay calm, but the thought of what her friend had become, and the possibility that she couldn't be saved horrified her on the inside, though she did not say this out loud, it was pretty obvious to all around her that she was experiencing anxiety, especially to her borg.

"Don't worry Yuri, I don't know what Mother is, but I'm sure there is a way to reverse what she has done," Ray assured Yuri.

"So…you don't know what Mother is?" Tatsuo asked, the other members of the group looked at him and he smirked "Well if we're going to kill her, I might as well tell you."

"You're going to tell them what she is?" Kasumi's clone asked in surprise.

"Wait, you know what she is?" Kumi asked the two clones's who gave each other a glance.

"…Sort of…but Tatsuo knows more, but…we didn't think he'd reveal what he knows, he barely told us," Kumi's clone said in an unsure tone, Tatsuo gave a small snarl.

"I did not tell out of loyalty to Mother, that loyalty has been demolished."

"Well then, tell us what the hell we're dealing with!" Kumi yelled; she did not what to beat around the bush; she wanted to know what Mother was and how to kill her, and now!

"Very well," Tatsuo nodded "Not even I know the full story, but from what I know, long ago Mother was a woman."

"That thing was human!" Yuri exclaimed in shock, but Tatsuo shook his head.

"No, not human, it was before any life had developed on earth, I'm not sure what she was but it wasn't human," Tatsuo said in thought, before continuing "You see, the woman did not have the ability to reproduce…but she wanted to be a mother so badly…then…I don't know what happened, but in a way her wish was granted, she was transformed, and came here before any life had formed…and planted the seeds of life that evolved into the first life forms, Mother is the Angel of Birth."

"Wait! Are you saying Mother is responsible for all of our existence!" Kumi shouted in disbelief.

"Not the aliens," Tatsuo added "The aliens have nothing to do with Mother."

"That's not important! You are telling us that that…thing! Is the reason we are here!" Kumi said her resolve braking.

"Yes I am, and yes, she made you to make life from your DNA, you see the way Mother sees it, you mean nothing, you are impure, because you are not directly her children, Mother wishes to make children, more of us mutants, from your DNA, by consuming you all, and the entire earth."

"I…can't believe it…" Yuri muttered, the idea that Mother started life on their planet still sinking in.

"…No," Kumi muttered "You're lying!" Kumi yelled, now glaring at Tatsuo "That sick monstrosity is not the one who made life on earth! You're trying to trick us!" Kumi shouted, refusing to believe what Tatsuo had told them, Tatsuo returned her glare.

"I don't know if what I say is true, but it's what Mother told me, on the other hand, she also said she loved me…" Tatsuo muttered the last part, the girls and borgs were slightly shocked by the sad look on his face, Tatsuo noticed them staring and gave them a hard glare "Anyway it does not matter if what I know of Mother is true or not, you want to know how to kill her once and for all?" Tatsuo asked.

"Is there really any need to question that?" Ray asked, feeling that Tatsuo was staling.

"Ok here it is," Tatsuo spoke again "What Mother did is she changed your friend's DNA to match her own, she made her into her new body, took her over, and left her old body to rot."

"She didn't look like it to me," Kasumi said, walking over to Tatsuo who glared at her.

"That has a lot to do with age, she will likely grow into her old form, luckily in her current state, we should be able to take her down," Tatsuo said, much to the horror of the other members of the group.

"But it's Miyu!" Yuri shouted in protest.

"Not anymore!" Tatsuo argued "She and Mother are one now one!"

"There must be some way to save her!" Yuri cried out, she did not want to give up on her friend.

"Well…" Kumi's clone began.

"Sister! Don't you dare!" Tatsuo threatened but the clone paid him no heed.

"It's likely that Mother's consciousness has not fully fused with your friends, so she must have implanted a point where the consciousness can reside temporarily, if we could find and destroy it, it might be possible to save your friend," Kumi's clone explained, Yuri smiled at the hope to save her friend, while Kumi shot Tatsuo another glare.

"And why didn't you tell us about this!" Kumi growled, remembering how Tatsuo didn't want her clone to tell them.

"Because it's pointless!" Tatsuo shot back at Kumi "The chances that you could accomplish finding and taking out Mother's consciousness without getting killed are-"

"I don't care!" Yuri cut in "I want to save my friend!" Yuri said firmly, Tatsuo glared at her, before nodding.

"Fine, but when you fail, I'll destroy her myself."

"That won't happen," Ray stated "I will protect Yuri."

"And I will protect Kasumi, as will Slew" Leo added, Watt gave his own nod from atop Kumi's head.

"You think you'll make a difference!" Tatsuo questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe they aren't much," Kasumi's clone said, before the Dark Borg's rapped their drills around her and Kumi's clone, coating them in their drills.

"But we'll help too," Kumi's clone finished for the other clone, Tatsuo gawked at them for a few moments, before shaking his head.

"Fine! Throw your lives away, I don't care!" Tatsuo grunted, the others ignored him and stared forward in determination.

"Let's go," Kumi said; the others nodded as they walked into the city, and Tatsuo gave another growl before following. As the team wondered around about the city a loud roar caught their attention.

"What was that?" Yuri asked somewhat nervously, that did not sound like Mother, they were then startled by Megumi jumping near them, facing against a large humanoid creature with a tentacle stretching out of its back.

"Ms. Hisakawa?" Kumi questioned, shocked by the sudden appearance of their advisor.

"Girls!" Megumi took a double take seeing her students behind her "Get back!" she exclaimed as the mutant charged, Megumi tried to block it with drills but it hit them away, seeing that her attempt at blocking its path failed she stepped aside to avoid it, resulting in it charging into Tatsuo.

"I thought this might happen," Tatsuo said, lifting the mutant up, it struggled in his grip but was no match for him.

"What is that thing!" Megumi asked; shocked at the large, blue mutant she hadn't noticed at first.

"That's…Tatsuo," Yuri said quietly.

"My god…" Megumi muttered in awe as Tatsuo ripped the tentacle from the back of the mutant, causing its eyes to cease glowing as it lost consciousness "He really is a monster…"

"It will be fine when it wakes up," Tatsuo said setting the unconscious mutant down "It should also have its head clear."

"Well isn't this nice," The double voice of Mother in Miyu's body as she approached, four tentacles protruding from her back from a spot between her wings, the three of which were connected to three more humanoid mutants, the last which was previously connected to the mutant Tatsuo had taken down hung limply "You all came to be consumed."

"Shut up you sick slug!" Kumi shouted before shooting her drills at Mother.

"Kumi! Your arm!" Megumi exclaimed, seeing the drills coming out of Kumi's arm socket.

"No time to explain, we need to find Mother's consciousness!" Kumi's clone exclaimed; Megumi took note of the presence of two children in what looked like armor made of borg skin, but decided to question it later. The drills that Kumi shot headed towards Mother, who grabbed them and jumped over them, and spread her wings.

"I'm not going to fight you," Mother said with a chuckle as she hovered in the air "They will," she said as the three mutants growled and stepped toward them, the mutants roared, before Tatsuo charged one, slamming on the ground and ripping the tentacle from its back.

"I'll take these things out, you try to fight Mother!" Tatsuo yelled as he tackled another.

"Wait, what!" Kumi exclaimed in confusion at Tatsuo's actions.

"The sooner you die, the sooner I can kill Mother!" Tatsuo growled, ripping the tentacle from the mutant he attacked before going after the last one.

"You heard him guys, lets save Miyu! Nya!" Kasumi exclaimed in excitement, her hair formed into two cylinders that shot a sonic wave at Mother, Mother flinched slightly but stayed airborne.

"Sound? You think sound can stop me!" Mother exclaimed a mocking tone to her voice, Kumi clenched her fist, and then caught sight of something, the tentacles on Mother's back were falling off, Mother took note of this and glared down at Tatsuo, who had defeated the last of the mutants, Tatsuo gave Mother a triumphant smirk.

"Stay out of this," Megumi told the children as she glared up at Mother.

"But we need to-" Yuri tried to say but Megumi interrupted her.

"No Yuri! No to all of you! This isn't like the other times you've fought aliens!"

"But it's Miyu! We need to save her!" Yuri exclaimed, Megumi stared at her then looked at Kumi, who nodded.

"Ms. Hisakawa, we can do this," Kumi said in confidence, Megumi looked at the girls, then up at Mother who had a bored look on her face.

"I must be crazy, go ahead," Megumi sighed.

"Are you ready yet? I'd like to consume you soon," Mother said, receiving her some glares, her eyes widened as several drills rapped themselves around her wings and tried to pull her to the ground, Mother struggled against the drills but she was eventually pulled down.

"You won't get away," Yuri said coming up behind Mother.

"Oh is that right?" Mother questioned with a smirk, before she swiftly turned around and tried to punch Yuri, who barely dodged the fist.

"You need to release Miyu!" Kumi yelled, sending some drills at Mother in an attempt to restrain her, Watt soon added his drills, as well as the other borg's.

"I am Miyu!" Mother growled as she struggled against the drills restraining her.

"No you aren't!" Yuri yelled, she glared at the creature who had dared to say she was her good friend, and soon spotted something, a single, purple eye, on the back of her neck "Guys! I think her consciousness is on the back of her neck!" Mother's eyes widened slightly at the revelation of her consciousness location, she struggled harder against the drills that held her and soon broke free from them, and she then grabbed Watt's drills and pulled him and Kumi over to her.

"Finding my weakness doesn't mean I'm done," Mother sneered at Yuri, before sending a sharp fist to Watt's-and by extension Kumi's, heads, knocking them both out, Yuri watched as her friend fell and Mother turned to her, killer intent clear on her face.

"Nya!" Kasumi cried as she leapt at Mother, Leo's drills flailing about, Mother blocked the drills with her wings; she rushed at Kasumi and knocked her away, when the two clones in borg armor joined the fight.

"Mother your twisted agenda will come to an end!" Kumi's clone exclaimed as she tried to hit Mother with her Dark Borg's drills, but Mother blocked her, and Kasumi's clones attacks with little problem.

"You think you can defeat the very being that gave birth to you!" Mother growled, hitting the two clones with her wings, knocking them back "You need a time out little ones," the Angel of Birth mocked her two creations "Luckily, the Dark Borgs know their place," before the clones could respond, their Dark Borg's eyes glowed purple, without warning their armor retracted and the Dark Borg's rapped their drills around them, essentially tying them up.

"Hey forget about me!" Kasumi's voice yelled before a sonic wave hit Mother, she was slightly dazed by the hit, but shook it off and glared at Kasumi.

Yuri was watching, unsure of what to do, Mother and Kasumi began fighting and she felt helpless to do anything.

"Yuri! look!" Ray shouted, Yuri looked and saw the back of Mothers neck, and the eye on it, were exposed, Mother too distracted with Kasumi to notice the clear shot Ray would have, Ray spread his wings as Yuri smiled.

"You are a fool to think you can defeat me!" Mother growled as she prepared to punch Kasumi, but she froze, her eyes widened as Ray's drill twisted itself into the eye on the back of her neck, Kasumi stepped back as Mother flailed about, screaming, her eyes faded from purple to brown as she let out a gasp and fell to her knees.

"…Miyu?" Yuri questioned as she carefully approached what was just seconds ago Mother, she glanced up at Yuri and her eyes started to tear up.

"Yuri..? I'm so sorry!" Miyu cried as she jumped up and hugged Yuri, Yuri looked at her friend, she still looked like some strange, mutant angel, but she was her friend again.

"I don't believe it…they did it," Tatsuo muttered as he watched Yuri and Miyu hug, he turned and began to leave, he smirked, Mother was dead, his eyes suddenly shot open as something hit the back of his head, his vision began to blur, and soon he lost consciousness.

"You're not going anywhere," Megumi scowled, a stun gun in hand.

….

R&R-if you want, stick around for the epilogue.


	25. Epilogue

And it's done! Well kind of, it needs revising, early chapters at least, but I want to work on my other fanfics first, so for now I leave you with this, if you have read this far you know what I do and don't own.

….

Epilogue

….

"So…it's over?" Yuri asked as she looked at the other occupants of the Alien Party room.

"As far as I can tell; yes. Mother is dead," Megumi said as she looked over some files on the table "How's the arm Kumi?" she asked looking at the brown haired Alien Fighter who was testing her newly re-grown arm by moving it.

"It's…ok. I find it amazing that it could grow back so fast," Kumi said staring at the arm that just a few hours ago had been a mess of drills.

"Yes, Cell Gel works wonders, but you should really thank your borg, without him you would have died long before we could grow your arm back," Megumi explained. Kumi gave Watt an odd look.

"About that…exactly what did he do?" Kumi asked. Watt gave a look of guilt.

"He performed a partial fusion with you," Chisa stated as she looked over at the borg "But…it was odd, we aren't entirely sure how he did it, it's not like you became one with him, it's almost like you yourself became part borg."

"I'm not even sure if that is possible…but it is what it is," Megumi said with a shrug. Kumi was unsatisfied with that and looked to her borg for an explanation, but he didn't seem to know anymore then her on the subject, he had simply acted on instinct before and had little to no idea how he had done what he had.

"What about all that left over goo?" Kasumi asked in quiet voice.

"A hazmat team should be taking care of that even as we speak. Soon there will be little to no trace of Mother ever being there," Megumi stated, she noticed one of the children look down in guilt, the one who Mother had tormented the most and was practically a walking reminder of that monstrosity "Miyu you are not to blame for any of this," Megumi tried to assure the mutated girl, but she did not seem to hear her.

"But…those people I-" Miyu stopped herself, she may have felt some blame but she knew she was not the one who did those things "Mother mutated…" Miyu muttered with worry.

"There is no way to fix what has happened to them or you," Chisa said, she noticed that Miyu had a frightened look in her eyes "You will all retain your rights as human beings and will be seen no different now than before," Chisa added in a attempt to assure Miyu, but it did not seem to do anything to improve her mood.

"…and the others?" Yuri asked quietly. Megumi looked at Yuri and smiled slightly before turning towards the door.

"Girls, you can come in," Megumi called before the door opened, the three alien fighters looked as Kumi and Kasumi's clones walked into the room "Well, go ahead, introduce yourselves," Megumi encouraged, the two clones smiled and nodded.

"My name is Harumi Tomine, I am Kasumi's twin sister who went to private school for most of my past but have decided to attend this school now to be closer to my sister," the newly named Harumi explained cheerfully.

"My name is Kira Kawamura, I am Kumi's twin sister, for most of my life I had been home schooled but have now decided to attend this school for more opportunities," Kira said with a smile. The alien fighters and Miyu all had looks of confusion on their faces, especially Kumi and Kasumi.

"Me and Chisa talked to the clones a little earlier and decided on identities for them, we even called your parents," Megumi explained.

"And they approved?" Kumi questioned looking up at Megumi.

"Yes. Provided you two do as well," Megumi answered. The two girls looked at their clones, then at each other before giving a nod and smile, turning back to their clones.

"You'd accept me into your family after how I behaved?" Harumi asked Kasumi with a look of guilt on her face, Kasumi's smile widened as she gave another nod.

"Of course! We have already been over this, you weren't in your right mind, and I hold nothing against you," Kasumi said, placing her hand on her 'twin's' shoulder. Harumi gave Kasumi her own smile before they both giggled slightly.

"…Kumi?" Kira said looking to her own 'twin' with a hopeful look on her face, Kumi did not say a word but nodded and smiled, causing Kira to smile as well at the silent sign of acceptance.

"I can't believe all of this actually happened," Ray said, Yuri looked up at her borg and smiled, she placed her hand on his hand and began petting him, much to his surprise "Yuri?"

"If nothing else, I now understand how important you are to me," Yuri said with a genuine smile.

"So, what comes next? Will we have to deal with an attack by the mutants that Mother had before?" Miyu asked with worry.

"Actually…nobody has seen any mutants around Mother's old body," Chisa said. An air of uneasiness filled the room.

"That…can't be right…" Kumi said in confusion, the alien fighters, the clones, borgs, and Miyu exchanged worry looks "How can an army of mutants just vanish?"

"We don't know," Megumi answered as best she could. The group of children all stood silent for a few moments, Kasumi then broke the silence.

"Oh well who cares!" she exclaimed, her cheerfulness returned. The other occupants of the room all gave her a stare before she continued "I honestly am done with worrying after all that, I say whatever happens next happens, but for now we should enjoy ourselves," Kasumi explained happily, her friends all looked slightly unconvinced but eventually smiled themselves.

"You know what, good idea sis!" Harumi agreed.

"That's Kasumi for you," Leo said shrugging his wings with a chuckle.

"Ok," Yuri nodded with a relieved smile; soon they were all in agreement and began leaving the room. Miyu was about to leave the room after her friends when a thought crossed her mind, she turned back to Megumi and Chisa with an unsure look.

"…One more thing. What about Tatsuo?" Miyu asked.

"Tatsuo's crimes cannot be excused; he is currently locked up under special security, it is still yet to be determined whether or not he'll get a trial," Megumi explained, Miyu nodded before leaving.

….

Tatsuo inspected his surroundings once more for any ways to escape. He had actually found several already but he had not bothered. This containment room he was trapped in may have been secure, but not perfect, he could escape rather easily if he wanted to. But that was the thing, he didn't want to.

Tatsuo glanced down at his arm. The wound that was made by that mutant had not healed, it would never heal, but he didn't care, because he knew what was coming, he knew that the end was near.

….

Out in the depths of space, a large shape floated, one could not tell by looking at it, but this strange object contained many secrets…

In the cavern at the center of the ship-like object, a being sat on a throne-like stone, the being seemed as still as a statue, but it suddenly moved, its four, glowing, orange eyes opening before they narrowed.

"…I can't feel her anymore," the being spoke in a deep voice "So then…they have made their choice…Judgment day Approaches."

….

And that's the end of Consumption, I will revise it in the future and then start the sequel "Judgment Day" in time, but for now good bye.


End file.
